


Look where you least expect to find it 5

by TiffanyF



Series: Look where you least expect to find love [12]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This continues the series where Horatio went to New York chasing a killer and found his life partner. Mac has moved to Miami to be with Horatio. Possible spoilers for seasons 6 and on for Miami. Chapters will be marked as needed. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What are we going to tell Suzie?" Mac asked when Horatio pulled the Hummer into their drive that night.

"The truth," Horatio replied. "I'm not going to try and take Ray away from his mother, not unless Yelina does something very stupid, but we're not going to let her take Madison away."

Mac nodded and slid out of the Hummer. "It's going to be hard to convince them to stay with us though, isn't it?"

"It is, but it'll be the best way to protect both of them until I can get this cleared up," Horatio said. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Suzie, we're home."

"Hey, how was your day?" Suzie asked coming out of the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind, but I went shopping and made dinner."

"That's fine," Horatio smiled. "This is your home for as long as you need it to be, okay?"

"I'm in full agreement," Mac said as Suzie's eyes turned towards him. "It gets lonely here during the day and I wouldn't mind having company."

"Thank you both so much, but we can't stay forever," Suzie said. "I didn't mention it before, but I'm seeing someone back up north and he said he'd move down here and find work if I wanted him to. Maddie adores him and I think it'd be good for us to be able to be a normal family."

Horatio looked around the kitchen. "This smells wonderful, Suzie, thank you," he said. "Where is Madison?"

"Watching TV in the den. I didn't want her by the windows in the front of the house," Suzie said. "Not when there's so much going on right now."

"Well, how about I set the table," Mac suggested, "and Horatio can go get Maddie while you serve everything out?"

"Okay," Suzie said.

Horatio nodded to his lover and headed down the hall to the room they used as a combination den and workout area. "Hey Madison," he said softly, stepping into the room. "What are you watching?"

"Beauty and the Beast," she said. "Mom asked me to stay out of the way while she was cooking."

"It looks like you did that perfectly," Horatio said. "Madison, are you happy to be back in Miami?"

"Yeah, but I miss Tommy," she said.

"Tommy?" Horatio sat down on the floor next to her. "Is Tommy a friend of your mom's?"

"Yeah, they met at the hospital when I was sick," she said. "He's really nice and helped me get better and then came to the park with us and would eat dinner with us too."

"He sounds like a very nice man," Horatio said. "It's hard to be away from your friends, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Mom misses him too."

"I'm sure she does," Horatio said with a smile. "But you know what, friends have a way of showing up when you're not expecting them to."

"They do?"

"They do, and I'll bet that Tommy misses you just as much as you miss him," Horatio said. "Now, I have a question for you. How do you feel about coming out and having some dinner with Mac, your mother and me?"

"Okay." She turned off the TV and jumped up. Horatio pushed up off the ground, thinking he was getting too old to ignore furniture much longer, and took her hand with a smile. He'd been so worried when the pair vanished, especially when Suzie was so good about staying in touch, and Horatio had to admit he was very happy to have them back again.

"Maddie, did you wash your hands?" Suzie asked when the pair appeared in the kitchen.

"No, can I use the kitchen sink?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Suzie said. "Horatio, what would you like to drink?"

"Diet Coke, but I can get it, Suzie," he said. "This is wonderful, thank you for cooking."

"It was the least I could do, with you letting us stay here like this," Suzie said. "What happened today? Mac didn't say much when he left, just that there was a problem."

"There was, but you know what, we got it taken care of," Horatio said with a smile. "I don't think Yelina is going to back down without a fight, but we put a stop to the rumors she was spreading around the lab about me."

Suzie paled a little. "What rumors?" she asked.

"Mac and I don't keep our relationship secret, but we hadn't advertised it," Horatio replied. "I think it's safe to say that everyone in the department knows about it by now."

"Oh, Horatio, I'm sorry," Suzie said. "Maddie, fork, please. I shouldn't have bothered you, but I didn't know who else to turn to. My parents don't want to see us and I don't have anyone else to turn to."

"You're family, Suzie," Horatio said. "Mac and I will take people pointing at us if it means you and Maddie can be happy, right, Mac?"

"Yep," Mac agreed. "Suzie, there's an option I don't know if you've considered or not, but what about New York?"

"New York?"

"I was a CSI there and my team is part of our family," Mac said. "It'd be a place where Yelina wouldn't be able to track you down easily, your friend could meet up with you, and you'd have a safety net in place with my team. I know Danny, Don and Stella would be willing to help you out however they could."

Horatio nodded. "That's a good idea, Mac. Suzie, what do you think?"

"I hadn't thought about it because it's such a big place, but then again, so's Miami and I know better than anyone what the drug problem is like in this city," she said. "Maddie, what do you think?"

"New York's got monsters," she said. "Would your friends be able to protect against them?"

"Too many TV shows," Suzie said. 

"They would, Maddie," Mac smiled. "My team is good at protecting everyone. Suzie, there are also good schools there, and medical care if Maddie gets sick again."

"I hate to ask it of you, but would you be able to go up with us and help us look around?" Suzie asked. 

"Sure," Mac agreed. "What do you think, H? Can you live without me for one weekend while I get this pair settled away?"

"Uncle Horatio wouldn't be coming?" Madison asked.

"Not this time, princess," Horatio replied. "I've got to stay here and work, but you know what? I'll come up to visit you and you can show me your new house. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah," she grinned.

"Horatio, thank you," Suzie said. "I know what you're doing and I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay it."

"You don't have to," Horatio said. "I would come along if I could, but I think someone needs to stay here."

"I do too," Suzie agreed. She knew what Horatio wasn't saying. He was going to stay in Miami to keep Yelina from learning where Suzie was going with Madison.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric wasn't sure how he wanted to go about starting the conversation with Ryan about his feelings. He didn't think he could just ask Ryan to talk, not with how the other man was avoiding him unless Eric needed help with something. The last thing Eric wanted to do was drive Ryan away before they had a chance to at least get on the same page. He felt bad for making a joke about love, but he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted or not. Finally he just decided to look at the web pages Horatio sent him links for out in the living room, where there was a chance Ryan would be able to catch him looking.

When Ryan paused behind him two days after Eric's failed attempt to lighten the mood, Eric ignored him and kept reading the page he was on. The clinical discussion was making him uncomfortable, but he thought it was the language rather than the topic. Eric knew that Horatio and Mac wouldn't lead him wrong with places to look for more information and, if he had to, he'd just face up to the embarrassment of going to talk to his boss in person.

"What are you reading?" Ryan asked, leaning over Eric's shoulder.

"Something Horatio sent me," Eric replied. He scrolled back up to the top of the page.

"Gay sex 101," Ryan sputtered. "What the hell, Delko?"

"I didn't want to blow you off without thinking about everything, Wolfe," Eric said. "I called Horatio and asked for his advice and this is what he told me to do."

"So, because I was stupid enough to show you how I'm feeling, you started looking into this," Ryan said. He moved around to the chair he'd been using whenever he was in the living room. "Eric, you didn't have to, you know. If you're not interested, then that's fine. I understand. I don't want to make this worse for you, you know. You're allowed to not like me."

"Yeah, but that's the thing, Wolfe," Eric said. "The idea doesn't totally make me want to run screaming. Okay, yeah, I'll admit that I never once thought about it, never had a guy catch my eye before, and hell, I embarrassed myself so bad when I first found out about Horatio that it took Speed dying to show me what I jerk I was being. The point is, I don't want to just write it off. You have feelings and those are legit, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so don't you think it's fair for me to figure out what I'd be doing if I wanted to see if I returned your feelings?"

Ryan tilted his head to the left and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think it works that way, Delko."

"Why not? Mac's told me he was married and, before Horatio, never looked at another man," Eric said. "He was just open minded enough to go to Horatio and follow what his heart was telling him to do. Maybe my heart is telling me to do the same thing."

"Okay, so I'm not trying to talk myself out of a boyfriend and sex here, Delko, but the timing seems suspicious. You don't think we need to take you back to the hospital and get your head examined again, do we?"

"Funny, Wolfe," Eric grinned. "Look, you asked. I'm researching but the language is putting me off. Do you think we could go see H so I could talk to him? He has to be back from New York by now."

"Yeah, he's back," Ryan said. "Let me call him and see if he's free. He would have had a hell day at the lab though, so I don't know if he'll still be awake or not."

"What happened?"

"Yelina."

"Yelina?"

"I don't know the whole story, but she started spouting off that he's gay, that he was hiding Speed's attempted suicide and all other sorts of crap that she claimed to have proof for," Ryan said.

Eric took a deep breath. "What did Horatio do?" he asked softly.

"Threatened to have child services go check and see how Ray is," Ryan replied.

"Call him, Ryan, please? I'd like to see him."

"Yeah, okay."  
***

Eric wasn't surprised when Mac was the one who opened the door. "Hey guys, come on in," he said. "Suzie and Madison are here and we're out on the back porch."

"He found them?" Eric asked.

"They found us," Mac replied with a smile. "Eric, do you need cushions or anything to keep you supported?"

"If it's not too much trouble, yeah," Eric admitted with a wry grin.

"Let me have him, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said, appearing in the hallway. "Mac, will you take Mr. Wolfe out back and introduce him to Suzie and Maddie? I think Eric and I need to talk where tiny ears can't hear what we're saying."

"Sure," Mac agreed. "Come on, Ryan."

"Sorry to just call out of the blue like this, H," Eric said. "Ryan found me looking at one of the web pages you sent me for reference and I don't think he believes I'm seriously considering things."

"Come on in here," Horatio said. He got Eric situated on the sofa in Mac's office, shut the door and pulled a chair over. "What did you tell him?"

"That I've never thought about another guy before, but the idea doesn't make me want to run into the night screaming."

Horatio tilted his head to the side, trying not to laugh at the phrasing. "Hopefully not in those exact words, Eric."

"Kinda how I started things, but I got serious after that. Look, H, I didn't realize you had company, but the language on the page was really bothering me and I was, I guess I was hoping that you'd be able to answer some questions for me."

"Of course I can, Eric. Let me ask you something though," Horatio said. "When you look at Ryan now, how do you think kissing him would make you feel? Does it make you sick to your stomach, like it's something you could only do it a gun was pointing directly at your head, or does the thought make you curious?"

Eric looked over Horatio's shoulder and thought about the question like he would if he was at work and had to work through something complicated. He thought about Ryan's face, the different expressions he had at work, what he'd seen around the apartment and in the hospital when he was still recovering. He thought about Ryan's eyes and the hidden emotions that would flicker through them. When his thoughts turned towards Ryan's hands, he blushed and looked down.

"You okay?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just my mind ran away with me there," Eric replied with a smile. "I don't think I would mind it nearly as much as I would have a couple weeks ago, H. It makes my stomach feel, well, it's more like anticipation than anything else."

"Then ask if you can kiss him," Horatio said. "Let him know what you're thinking, Eric. Being honest about your feelings for something like this is one of the most important things you can do. Especially in your case."

"I'm still sorry about that, H," Eric said. "I can't believe you and Mac forgave me so easily. I wish Tim knew."

"You know what, Eric, I think he does," Horatio said. "Will you swear not to tell anyone this? Mac knows, but I've been debating telling you, Calleigh and Alexx."

"What's up, H?"

"The night before the bombing where you were injured, I heard Tim," Horatio said. "He was telling me that Mac would be fine, that he would live. I think that Tim is watching over us, Eric. I don't know how, but he's there."

"That's, wow, yeah, I don't blame you for keeping that to yourself," Eric said. "That'd be awesome if he was able to become a guardian angel."

Horatio smiled and ducked his head a little. "I can just picture him, Eric. They wouldn't have stood a chance trying to keep him from his family," he said. "I don't know that Mac believes me, but he's not arguing the point, which I really appreciate."

"Yeah," Eric said. "Okay, so, I guess I have to work up the nerve to kiss Wolfe to see what I want. Any other advice for me?"

"Wait for the doctors to clear you for work before you try anything advanced," Horatio said. "You're still tiring easily, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Give your body a chance to heal before you move beyond kissing, if that's what you both decide you want. I know that Ryan has done some research too, and I'm here if you need to talk," Horatio said.

"Thanks, H," Eric said. "So, question for you, what's up with Yelina? Wolfe said she was making problems at the lab today."

"She has decided that since she paid for Maddie's cancer treatments, she has a right to take the child from her mother," Horatio said. "We're going to help Suzie relocate up to New York where Mac's old team can keep an eye on her, and I'm going to take care of Yelina. She decided to bring up my father, Raymond, Tim and some other things in the past that should have remained in the family."

"Wolfe said she outed you and Mac."

"She did, but let me worry about that," Horatio said. "I have a few plans in place to deal with any officers who decide they want to cause me problems."

"We have your back, H, always."

"I know," Horatio said softly. "I've never doubted that, Eric."


	3. Chapter 3

"Suzie, do you know Ryan Wolfe?" Mac asked as the pair walked out onto the back deck.

"Not officially, but I've seen you at the lab," Suzie said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Ryan. How have you been?"

"Good, thanks," Ryan said. "How about you?"

"It's been stressful, but good," Suzie said. "There she is. Madison, come up here a minute, please."

Ryan knelt down and smiled at the young girl when she bounded up onto the deck. "Well hey there, Madison, my name's Ryan," he said. "Your uncle's told me a lot about you, so I know that you like to build sand castles. Would you like some help?"

Madison ducked her head. "Mom doesn't want me near the water at night," she said.

"Yeah, your mom's right," Ryan said. "But I'd be happy to go down there and get you water and wet sand to work with. How's that sound?"

"Mom?"

"Stay where I can see you," Suzie said. "Ryan, you don't have to do this."

"I love playing in the sand whenever I have a chance," Ryan said. "I also know that Horatio keeps some buckets hidden under his deck that he won't admit to. We'll be just off the stairs and I'll keep her away from the water."

"Thank you," Suzie said. She settled back in her chair and looked at Mac. "I just can't get over how nice and friendly everyone is here. It's like you all go out of your way to do things for us, and I know I'll never be able to pay you back."

Mac sat down next to her. "You don't have to pay us back for this, Suzie," he said. "You're an important part of Horatio's family and that means you're a part of my family too. Both Horatio and I are lucky enough to have exceptional people working with us and as part of our extended family. Remember that family is more than blood, it's who you choose to let into your heart."

"I know, but it's just hard," Suzie said. "I shouldn't have run like I did, but I wanted the best care for Maddie and took Yelina up on her offer without thinking about it. I should have known there was something else she wanted. No one changes their mind that quickly without having a plan in place."

"Horatio told me about it," Mac said. "Seeing Maddie, I can understand why Yelina would have thought Horatio's the father. They could easily be father and daughter, and I'm still not sure how much Ray told his wife about what he did while he was undercover. That said, no one, no matter what happens, has the right to take a child away from a loving parent. We'll stop her, Suzie. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Well, I do, but if I can stop worrying about Yelina, then the other worries will seem smaller," Suzie said. "Moving to a new city, meeting new people and starting a new life is a big step, and harder to do with a child. Are you really sure your team will be willing to help me out if I need it?"

"I've already talked to Stella and she's going to meet us at the airport," Mac said. "I called her while Horatio was doing the dishes. We'll find you a place to live and help you get set up. I know it's scary, thinking you've got to find a home, a job, and a school for Maddie, but Stella and I can help there. We'll do everything in our power to make this as painless as possible. Have you had a chance to call your friend?"

Suzie shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Why don't you do that? Ryan and I can keep an eye on Maddie for you," Mac said. "Go on, it'll be good for you to talk with him."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you." Suzie stood and went into the house. 

Mac smiled and moved to the stairs to sit. "What kind of castle are you making, Maddie?"

"A big one like the Beast has," Madison replied.

"You like Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite movie," she said, adding some wet sand to the base of the sand she was working with. "I love all the magic and the books, but I always close my eyes during the scary parts. Tommy said that's okay to do."

"Of course it is," Mac said. "Right, Ryan?"

"Absolutely," Ryan agreed. He put a large bucket of sea water down next to where Madison was working. "There's been times when I've had to close my eyes during scary parts of movies too. Okay, Madison, what can I do to help?"

"You can start on the stable," Madison said, pointing to a spot on the sand.

Ryan nodded and sat down, starting to slowly wet the sand to work with it. "Are you going to be coming to the lab tomorrow, Mac?" he asked.

"No, I'm staying home," Mac said. "I'm taking a trip this weekend, so I've got to get ready for that." He left unspoken that they didn't want to leave Suzie and Madison at the house alone. "I know Horatio's got work covered."

"Anything I can do to help?" Ryan asked.

"Focus on Eric," Mac replied. "Oh, you mean at work. I know you'll keep an eye on everything, Ryan. Horatio's got the best support possible from you guys."

"I do," Horatio said. He'd settled Eric into one of the deck lounges and appeared silently behind his partner. "Mr. Wolfe, I thought we'd agreed those buckets were going to remain our secret."

Ryan grinned. "Worthy cause, H."

"Indeed it is. Are you having fun, Maddie?"

"Yeah," she said.

Horatio sat down next to Mac. "It looks to me like we might have an artist on our hands here, Mac," he said. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right," Mac said. "Ryan's not bad either."

"You should see me when I have the time," Ryan said. "I've won a few competitions in my day." He watched as the building he was working on collapsed. "Okay, that was years ago. I'm out of practice."

Madison started laughing as everything fell apart. "It's just sand, you can rebuild it," she said, going back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio knew that going to work was going to be bad. He parked in his usual spot and looked around the parking lot, spotting Rick Stetler waiting in front of the door. With a small sigh, Horatio grabbed the lunch Suzie had made for him and walked over to where the IAB agent was standing. "Good morning, Rick," he said softly.

"I don't think it's going to be for long," Rick said. "Horatio, Frank called me over to take a look in the locker room. Someone got in there and trashed your locker along with your back-up suit and whatever else you had in there. There's also spray paint on the door to your office."

"Such professionalism from our brothers in arms, Rick," Horatio said. "What else did they do?"

"It somehow got to the papers," Stetler said. "Any chance you had at keeping things quiet are gone, Horatio."

"I see." Horatio looked towards the parking lot. "Since Yelina told the whole department everything, she is ultimately the source behind this, Rick."

"What do you want to do?"

"For the moment, I'm going to ignore all of this beyond whatever paperwork you wish to file, Rick," Horatio said. "Mac can take care of himself and we've made arrangements for Suzie and her daughter. That, more than anything, will make Yelina mad, even with the money I took her to pay her back for Maddie's health care."

Stetler sighed. "You really shouldn't have done that, Horatio," he said. "Yelina could spin that as a bribe."

"She could, but Suzie kept all the bills with Yelina's name on them, along with papers from the hospital, her landlord and several other people who saw that the money came from Yelina," Horatio said. "I have those in my possession and they match the amount of the check I took to Yelina to reimburse her. She can try to say that I bribed her to keep quiet, but that lie I will counter. What about Tim Speedle? There's nothing in the papers about him, is there?"

"Just that you might have been having a relationship with him at some point and that's why he died," Stetler said. "Don't kill the messenger, Horatio. I'm just repeating what I saw in the paper this morning."

Horatio looked out towards the parking lot. "I think I'll have to make time to go and see my lawyer about that one, Rick," he said. "I don't care what they say about me, I never have, but I will be damned if I let anyone blacken Tim Speedle's name."

"Between us, off the record, Horatio, what was your relationship with Speedle?"

"That, Rick, is between myself and Tim," Horatio said softly. "I will promise you again that our relationship was nothing that could damage the lab, the cases he worked, or any convictions obtained in court. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Sure," Stetler said. "You need any help today?"

"My team will be processing the crime scene already," Horatio said with a small smile. "Will you come over and be present when we find the employees responsible for the destruction of lab property?"

"You aren't going to try and get them for destroying your things?"

"I think that my things are a small matter compared to the department's things, don't you?"

"There are days, Horatio, I really wonder if you're real," Stetler said.

"I'm real, Rick. I'm about as real as you're ever going to find," Horatio said. "Thank you for the heads-up today. I really do appreciate it."

Stetler nodded. "Like I told you, Horatio. I'm not going to ease up over work matters, but you're a good friend to Frank and I appreciate that. I'll try and be nicer off the clock."

"If you do that, Rick," Horatio said with a small smile. "The world might just end."

Several officers turned and went the other direction when the IAB officer started laughing.  
***

"Calleigh, what do you have?" Horatio asked, walking into the trace lab.

"Oh, Horatio, it was your favorite suit," she replied, looking up.

"I'm not worried about that right now," he said. "What can you tell me about the damage to the locker and my office?"

"I've got a finger print that matched to a patrol officer who had no business being in our locker room in the first place, so someone will have to ask him what he was doing there," Calleigh said. "No evidence of multiple people in either location. Ryan is looking at the lab's video footage to see if we can place anyone up at your office."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Calleigh, did you happen to read the paper this morning?"

"I did. There wasn't anything there that wasn't said at the lab yesterday, so I don't think we can prove who that was," she said.

"So I was told, however, I understand there was some information about Speed as well."

"There was. I'll see if I can find the article when I'm finished here," she said.

"Thank you, Calleigh. You said that Mr. Wolfe has the video?"

"He does."

Horatio smiled and went back into the hall towards the A/V lab and was pleased to notice that no one in the lab was acting any differently than they had before Yelina's stunt. Then again, they all knew Mac and knew there was a relationship between the pair, so it was possible none of his lab people were shocked by the problems. "Mr. Wolfe."

"Hey H, I got a detective at your office with a spray paint can," he said.

"A detective?" Horatio asked, looking at the monitor. "A close friend of Yelina's, I see. Mr. Wolfe, take this and the fingerprint evidence to Frank, please. We're going to work with IAB on charging these officers with destruction of lab property only. Leave my belongings out of it, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Mr. Wolfe, this was an attack against me, yes, but in trying to get to me they damaged departmental belongings and I don't want to make this about me," Horatio said. "I want to make a point that if you harm the department, you get hurt. Okay?"

Ryan grinned. "You got it, H," he said.  
***

Later that day, once Stetler was done with the officers who had defaced department property, and were tasked with cleaning it up under Calleigh's very watchful eye, Horatio got a call out to a homicide. When he arrived, Frank had secured the crime scene and was waiting for him. "What have we got, Frank?" he asked.

"Fourteen year old girl found dead in the bathroom just down the hall from her last class," Frank said. "Teacher says she asked to be excused when she finished her test and, when she didn't come back in a reasonable time, he went looking for her. This is what he found and called us."

"The teacher had his cell phone with him?"

"Yeah, principal wasn't too happy about that, but I dealt with him," Frank snorted.

"All right, let me know if anyone saw anything, Alexx?"

"Baby was stabbed, Horatio," Alexx said. "I don't think she saw it coming, but I'll know more once I get her back to the morgue."

"Thank you. Miss Boa Vista?"

"Nothing so far, Horatio," she replied. "But uh, a couple of the patrol officers are running their mouth at the tape. It sounds like they aren't too happy to see you here."

Horatio nodded. "Check the corner of the mirror, please." He tucked his sun glasses into his pocket and made is way back out and down the hall. He could hear the two officers before he saw them, and they weren't being quiet about their conversation. "Gentlemen," Horatio said, coming to a silent stop behind them. "May I remind you that there is a fourteen year old girl who lost her life today and you are here to help ensure we are able to learn who did that. I suggest you spend more time watching and less time gossiping like hens. Am I understood?"

"We don't have to listen to you."

"Are you disobeying a direct order, Officer Stone?" Horatio asked. He felt Frank come up behind him. "Frank, will you remind them of my rank, please?"

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine just gave you an order, idiots," Frank said. "Either you straighten up and do you damn jobs or I'm going to go talk with your shift Captain. You got that?"

"He won't say anything," Stone said.

Horatio laughed. "We'll see about that," he said. "Frank, take these two back to the department and hold them, please. Notify their shift Captain that I want to speak with him."

"Yeah, you got it, Horatio," Frank said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Horatio, you wanted to see me?"

Horatio paused in the hallway of the lab and turned, finding Captain Zack Small walking towards him. "I did," Horatio said with a smile. "How have you been, Zack?"

"Busy as hell and trying to keep up with the twins at home," Small replied. "You should see 'em, Horatio, they're growing like weeds. We're starting them in tee-ball next month."

"Let me know when they have a game and I'll try and stop by," Horatio said. "Zack, I had an issue with two of your officers at a crime scene today and wanted to know if Frank Tripp had filled you in."

"Yeah, he did and I've talked with the pair," Small said. "I'd like to keep this out of IAB's ear if possible though. Last thing I need is Rick Stetler nosing around my shift."

"I understand, so here's what I think," Horatio said. "We send Stone and Blake to sexual harassment classes, require them to take several hours of sexual sensitivity awareness training and then see if we still have problems with them."

Small grinned. "Better than what I had planned for them," he said. "This is on top of their patrol duties, of course."

"Of course. This is their punishment." Horatio smile faded. "There was a fourteen-year-old girl murdered today and they were running their mouths at her scene, Zack. Not only was that extremely unprofessional behavior, it reflects poorly on the department."

"Please tell me there were no news vans near-by," Small groaned.

"There weren't, this time, but if they do it again, we may not be so lucky," Horatio said. "I'm hoping that having an openly gay officer will help show that the department is open to all lifestyles. No one needs to know that my outing wasn't by choice, I've never tried to hide my relationship with Mac. We need to try and make more people comfortable being who they are, Zack, but we can only do that as long as we show we'll punish those who are openly and stupidly homophobic."

"Sounds good to me," Small said. "I've been hearing rumors that your office was defaced this morning."

"It was, but IAB was willing to press the defacement of department property rather than stressing that it was an attack against me," Horatio said. "There's one thing that people always forget about me, and that's the fact that I care more about the department than almost anything in my life. Until these attacks against me become personal, I'm planning to stay in the background and let IAB have full reign on what they want to do."

"That's a change in attitude. What happened?"

Horatio looked around and lowered his voice. "Rick Stetler took it upon himself to alert me to the mess Yelina made here yesterday morning before I arrived at the lab," he said. "I owe him a favor and I know he enjoys making sure everyone in the department lines up."

"He actually warned you?"

"He did," Horatio said. "It was quite a surprise. Zack, tell me, how are the other shift Captains going to feel about enforcing departmental regulations for me?"

"I haven't heard anything bad from them, but I'll keep my ears open," Small said. "It's the least I can do for you."

"I appreciate it," Horatio said. "Excuse me a minute." He checked his cell phone. "I'm needed in the morgue."

"Then I'll go lay down the law to the idiots from this morning," Small said. "Mind if I make it a point that you could have filed harassment suits against both of them, pushed for suspension while they're going through these classes and chose not to?"

"Please do," Horatio said. "Thanks for your help and support in this, Zack."

"Any time, Horatio."  
***

"Alexx?"

"Hey Horatio, how are you holding up today?" Alexx asked from where she was working.

"I'm okay, Alexx. What do you have for me?"

"A couple of things. Baby girl was killed by a pen, Horatio," Alexx said. "She was hit hard enough that the casing broke off in the wound, it also nicked the artery and she bled out."

Horatio looked down at the victim. "A pen," he said.

"I sent the pieces up to trace for Ryan to take a look at," Alexx said. "He'll let you know if he finds anything. Baby girl was also pregnant, Horatio. Three months and about ready to start showing because of how thin she is."

"Alexx."

"I know, Horatio. I've already taken the DNA and sent it up," Alexx said. "Poor little thing never had a chance at life."

"So this is even more serious," Horatio said. "I think, Alexx, I think we need to start with the last person to see her alive and find out if he is telling us the truth or not and work from there."

"You think her teacher did this?" Alexx asked.

"I don't know, Alexx, but many teachers are required to have DNA checks before they're hired, so it's possible we might be able to get a match," Horatio said. "Anything else?"

"She knew she was pregnant and was taking supplements," Alexx said. "It's possible she's been seeing a doctor, Horatio."

"Thank you, Alexx, this gives us a few leads. Call me if you find anything more?"

"Of course," Alexx said. "Oh, Horatio, the article in the paper this morning. It mentioned Timmy."

Horatio stopped and looked back. "It did and I've talked with my lawyer, Alexx," he said. "It'll be taken care of."

"Do I need to call Mac and ask him to watch for nightmares, sugar?"

"No, I'll let him know," Horatio said. "I promise, Alexx."

She studied him for a long moment. "All right, I'll let it go, but if I see dark shadows showing up under your eyes, Horatio Caine, we're going to talk. You know Timmy would want you looked after."

"I do. Thank you, Alexx."


	6. Chapter 6

Eric was on the sofa reading another web page when he heard the door open. "That you, Wolfe?"

"Yeah," Ryan called in reply. "Sit up, I brought pizza and pop."

"You're spoiling me," Eric said. He shut his laptop, put it on the floor and slowly shifted around until he was sitting propped up on all the pillows Ryan had left for him. "Bad day?"

"Let's see; fourteen year old girl, pregnant, murdered at school," Ryan said. He put the box down on the coffee table and flipped the lid open. "You want a plate?"

"Nah, I'm good. You guys get any leads?"

"We're waiting on DNA and prints to finish running," Ryan said. "On top of that, a patrol officer got into our locker room and trashed H's stuff, a detective defaced his office, and two patrol officers were bashing him at the crime scene."

"He okay?"

"Eric, he had the people who defaced the office and destroyed his locker written up by Stetler for destruction of department property with no mention of his own things," Ryan said. "Then he worked out one of the most reasonable punishments I think I've ever run across for the officers who were stupid enough to talk at the crime scene. I don't think I could be that calm about it. The only thing he got upset over was the newspaper article talking about Speedle."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Eric said. "I'll call him later. I'm sure he's talking with Mac about things right now. So you got any good gossip for me?"

"Calleigh's got a new gun," Ryan said. "She put out the word that the bullets can seek out homophobic jerks who can't keep their mouths shut and respect others. Our new DNA/CSI is here and I don't know what the hell I think about her, but she was at least calm at the crime scene today. Oh, and apparently Horatio is now working with Rick Stetler."

If it hadn't hurt so bad, Eric would have fallen over laughing. He'd been wondering when Ryan would pick up on Stetler's new attitude towards Horatio and the lab. Eric still wasn't too sure what he made of it, but he'd caught a look between Stetler and Frank Tripp when they'd both been in his hospital room after the bombing and he would swear he'd seen love in that look. It could also have been the drugs, but Stetler was slowly starting to be nicer to Horatio and that screamed of an outside influence. "I'm sure they're having a good time scaring everyone at the lab," he finally managed. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Wolfe. I'm positive that if the lab screws up, Stetler is still going to be there to go after us just like he always has."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't," Ryan agreed. "What about you? What kind of trouble did you get up to today?"

"The usual, plotted world domination, found some minions, razed a few empires," Eric replied. 

"Playing games online again, huh?"

"Yeah," Eric grinned. "I also did some more reading about gay relationships and I was hoping we could talk about it, and just ignore it if we both start blushing."

Ryan flushed at the thought. "Starting with that last sentence," he said, feeling his face heating up.

"Fair enough," Eric said. "What all have you looked at?"

"I think I've probably looked at more gay porn than you have because I didn't know there were web sites that were actually more teaching pages than porn," Ryan admitted. "I like what I'm seeing, Eric. I don't know when I realized that I liked you that way, but it was before the bombing. Don't think that having you down like this has triggered something. I think it just kind of drove it home that I more than liked you. I don't want to say love because we've been fighting for so long, we're still learning about each other, but I think it could get there someday if, I stress the if, we did something about it."

"Horatio asked me yesterday to think about kissing you," Eric said softly. "He wanted me to see how I felt when I thought about that, and I thought about your face. Your expressions when you're happy, upset, mad, mad was an easy one given how much we do argue, and even when you're sad and scared. My thoughts went from there to your hands on their own and I had to stop thinking or I was going to embarrass myself in front of Horatio."

"So you didn't feel sick thinking about it?"

"No, I felt warm," Eric said. "I'd like to try it, Ryan. Horatio says we can't do more than kiss because I'm still healing up, but we should see if that's what we both want, and if we want to each have more when I am feeling better."

"And neither of us with a clue about how this actually works," Ryan snorted. He picked up another piece of pizza. 

"We've both done a lot of research," Eric said.

"We both know that book and practical are completely different," Ryan said. "Eric, be honest, what are your parents going to say about this? I don't want to cause problems with your family."

"I dunno, man, I really don't," Eric sighed. He managed to shift enough to get another piece of pizza and leaned back again. "I know my folks want me to be happy, but this goes against a lot of stuff I was raised with. It's possible they'll kick me out. It's also possible they'll be fine with it. I don't want to ask them until I'm sure I know it's going to be an issue."

Ryan looked over at him. "Do they know about Horatio and Mac?"

"Probably they do now, since you said there was a newspaper article about Horatio," Eric said. "They haven't called, if that's what you're wondering."

"So that's something else we might have to worry about," Ryan said.

"Wolfe, my folks have put up with a lot from me," Eric said. "They've heard stories about how many girls I've slept with and never said anything to me about it. Just warned me to be careful so I didn't get hurt. Yeah, they want me to settle down and I know they want grandkids, but at this point in my life, I'm not ready for kids. If it turns out you and I work well together and go in for the long haul, we could always adopt or have a surrogate There's tons of kids out there who need good homes, I think I'd like the idea of adopting in the future rather than having kids of my own."

"Look at us, haven't even kissed yet and we're talking about kids," Ryan joked. "Seriously, I like kids and wouldn't be against raising some, but yeah, I like the idea of adopting kids, Eric."

"So we're agreed to try kissing and see if it's something we both like?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but let's wait a couple more days until you can sit up without wincing," Ryan replied. "I mean, I don't want to risk causing you pain and honestly, I really want a hot shower and to collapse for about eight hours. I'm on callout tonight because Horatio doesn't want to leave Suzie and Madison alone with the threat from Yelina still holding so strong."

"Leave me one more slice of pizza and I'll be good," Eric said. "I managed to make it in here from the kitchen earlier today, I'll be able to make it back to my bed when I'm tired. Just no comments on how I'm doing it, okay?"

"You crawling?"

"Yeah."

"Probably not good for your ribs, Eric. Why don't we get you back to bed now, I'll make you up a plate to have with you and you can go kill a few more elves or whatever you're playing today when you're settled back there," Ryan said.

"Sounds like a plan," Eric said. "Ryan, I really do appreciate all your help with this, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Ryan said. He helped Eric to his feet and back towards the bedroom. He didn't voice the fact that he might be getting a boyfriend out of the deal. It still felt too new to be joking about.


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio opened his eyes and blinked against the bright light. "Mac?"

"Hey, you're awake," his lover said, appearing in his view, "do you remember what happened?"

"I don't," Horatio said. "I was leaving the lab to interview someone at the school and then this."

"You have a hard head, but given the level of trauma you suffered, I'm not surprised you're having memory loss," Mac said. "You've been in the hospital almost a week, love."

"A week, what happened?" Horatio asked.

Mac sat down carefully on the edge of the hospital bed. "Rick Stetler found you in the side parking lot at the lab," he said. "I was already up with Suzie and Madison and it took me a few hours to get back home, but Stetler says the cameras out there caught everything and he's already talked with the State Attorney's office and they're filing charges."

"Suzie?"

"She and Stel hit it off like a pair of long lost sisters, and Maddie is in love with Danny," Mac said. "Turned out that Flack wanted to move in with Danny, but needed someone to take over his apartment until the lease was out. It's near a good school, so we just moved Suzie and Maddie in there, Tommy's arrived and is looking for a job at a hospital close by. They'll keep the apartment when the lease comes up for renew and Flack's with his partner, where he should be. Not totally by the book, but it worked out."

"Good," Horatio smiled. "Thank you for taking her up there. I know she was nervous."

"They're going to be fine. Maddie was already asking about art lessons when I left," Mac said. "Horatio, we can't ignore what happened to you."

Horatio shifted in the bed carefully. "I'm guessing that Officer Stone and a few others decided they didn't want me working with them any longer and they caught me in the parking lot with a message," he said. "How bad is it?"

"Concussion with a possible hairline skull fracture. There was swelling in there and they're going to retest in another day or to," Mac said. He took Horatio's hand. "Broken cheekbone, collar bone, two ribs and your lower leg. More cuts, bruises and other contusions than they were able to count, and two knife wounds. When Stetler found you, two of them had their guns out. They're no longer with us."

"Rick shot them?"

"He didn't even hesitate," Mac said. "He and Frank have been stopping by every night to see how you're doing. This is out of hand, Horatio."

"We knew it could happen," Horatio said. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I had hoped that my fellow officers were more professional than this."

Mac held up a newspaper. "You should see what the chief has to say about all of this."

"Good or bad?"

"I think he's scared of a lawsuit based on how he bungled the mess with Yelina," Mac said. "Who, by the way, has been suspiciously silent around the department. Frank says she's doing her job and going home. I guess that Stetler is having her watched."

"Has anyone been to check on Ray Jr?" Horatio asked.

"Not that I know of, but I can find out," Mac replied. "You're going to be in here for a few days, H. Let me take care of things for you."

"He awake?" a voice asked from the door.

Mac looked over. "Hey Frank, yeah, about five minutes now," he said. "I'm expecting the doctor to show up pretty soon."

"I'll leave if he shows." Frank moved into the room on the opposite side of the bed and looked down at his friend. "Good to see you awake, Horatio. You gave us quite a scare."

"Frank, how are you holding up?" Horatio asked.

"I'm fine, no one at the department knows," Frank replied. "I've been talking to some of the other detectives and you've got a lot of support there, Horatio. There's a couple that are good friends with Yelina who haven't joined in and one who's worried he'll end up like you, but the rest of us are behind you one hundred percent."

"That makes me feel better," Mac said. "Even if you are always at his crime scenes, Frank, it's good to know there are other detectives who can be trusted to watch Horatio's back."

"There might be more sooner than we think," Stetler said as he entered the room. "Horatio, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster. I was actually behind you trying to get your attention to ask you about a case. They had you on the ground by the time I caught up."

"You stopped them, Rick. You stopped them and that's what matters," Horatio said. "Eric and Ryan. How are they doing?"

"Eric's coming back on light duty starting on Monday," Mac said. "Ryan wants to talk to you."

Horatio nodded and then blinked a few times. "Okay, that was not a smart thing for me to do," he said. "Rick, what did you mean there might be more sooner than we thought? What's going on?"

"You sure you're up to this? Have you told the doctors you're awake?" Stetler asked.

"Rick."

"I'll go let them know," Frank said. "Talk fast because you know they're going to chase us outta here soon as they find out."

"Thanks, Frank," Stetler said. "Horatio, Yelina quit. She didn't even give two weeks' notice before she left, just called in one day and said that she was done. The department sent someone out to her house, but she was gone. I did some checking and she bought a plane ticket to Brazil."

Horatio thought for a minute. "She has family there," he said. "What about Ray Jr? Did he go along too?"

"Not according to the airline," Stetler said. "We've been looking for him, but so far, nothing. Is there any family in the area other than you that he might be staying with?"

"His grandmother lives in the northern part of the city," Horatio said. "Yelina's mother, but I don't know the address off the top of my head. I have it at home."

Mac nodded. "I can get his address book for you, Stetler."

"Do that and I'll have Frank go and check for you, Horatio."

"Thank you. Doctor, how long do I have to stay?"

The doctor didn't even blink, just picked up the chart at the end of Horatio's bed and started to flip through it. "Dr. Woods warned me you're a difficult patient, Lieutenant Caine," he said. "We'll put you through a series of tests today and tomorrow, but as long as the swelling near your brain is down and the dizzy spells pass, we might consider letting you go home to rest. I understand your partner will be there with you."

"I'll make sure he behaves," Mac said.

"Horatio, we're going to head out. We'll come back tomorrow unless we get a call from Mac," Stetler said. "Take care of him, doctor."

"I never thought I'd see the day when I considered Rick Stetler a friend," Horatio said. "The man has hidden depths to him. Mac, call Ryan and let him know I'm awake, please. I think I know what he wants to talk about and we shouldn't leave him hanging."

"Lieutenant, you're going to need to rest as much as possible," the doctor sighed.

Blue eyes turned on him. "When I'm sure my family is safe, I'll rest," he said. "In the meantime, let's start the tests. I need to get home and find out what's been happening with my cases. You see, doctor, Miami never closes."


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, Horatio, here’s the soup you asked for.”

“Ryan, thank you,” Horatio smiled. “Come in and sit down. How are you doing?”

“I’m worried that there’s going to be more problems at the department, Horatio,” Ryan said, sitting down in the chair. “If officers would dare to attack you, what’s to keep them from turning on the rest of us on a whim?”

“I will be making a statement when I’m out of the hospital,” Horatio said. “I’m working with Rick and the chief, and we’ll take care of it, Ryan. From what I understand from Frank and Rick, with Yelina gone things are going to settle down. I want you guys on your guard though, okay?”

Ryan nodded seriously. “I’ve noticed a lot of patrol officers hanging around the lab. Is that for our protection?” he asked.

“At my request, yes,” Horatio said. “The chief is willing to do anything I ask at this point because I’ve pointed out to him that if he’d keep a better handle on Yelina and her accusations towards me, none of this would have happened and one of his lieutenants wouldn’t be in the hospital after being attacked by some of his co-workers. I’m also pushing for classes on understanding differences in our society and accepting homosexuality and others who are outside the norm.”

“That’s a good idea,” Ryan said. “Let me know where we sign up for that. You know there’s going to have to be officers to lead the way on this one.”

“Thank you, Ryan,” Horatio said with a smile. “Now, the real question here is how is Eric holding up through all of this? Is he okay?”

“I think he feels guilty that he wasn’t there to watch your back, H, but he hasn’t back peddled on wanting to try something with me,” Ryan said. “I was worried about that too, but he says he’s still okay. We also got an answer to a question we’d been worried about. When you were attacked, Momma Delko found out and came over to see Eric. Turns out his family is fine with homosexual relationships and she just wants Eric to be happy. I think that, more than anything, helped him make his decision.”

“Good, that’s good,” Horatio said. He closed his eyes with a sigh. “I’ll admit that I’ve been worried about Eric. He’s had such a hard time since Tim died that I wasn’t sure that he would ever settle completely. You’re good for him, Ryan.”

“Hey Horatio,” Mac said from the hall, “there’s someone here to see you.”

Horatio looked up, “Ray, are you okay?”

“I don’t know, Uncle Horatio,” Ray said. He went right up to the bed and took Horatio’s hand tightly. “I’ve been watching Mom for the past year and she’s been scaring me, but she was watching me and there was no way for me to be able to call you. I finally just ran and went to grandma’s place. I don’t even know if Mom noticed that I was gone or not.”

“Ray, what’s she been saying?” Horatio asked. “She didn’t hurt you, did she?”

“No, she never tried to hurt me, but she was making plans for someone named Madison and she wouldn’t tell me anything about it. Then she started talking about you and what she was saying scared me. I think she might have been plotting to kill you, Uncle Horatio. I don’t understand why. It’s not wrong that you love another guy. Mac even said I can call him uncle if I want to.”

Mac smiled at Horatio. “Ray and I went by his house and picked some things up, Horatio,” he said. “I didn’t think you’d mind him coming to the house for a while, at least until things settle down.”

“Of course not,” Horatio said. “Ray, you know your mother is out of the country, right?”

“Where’d she go?” Ray asked. “She never called me.”

“We think she’s down in Brazil, probably visiting her family down there,” Horatio replied. “She left when I was still asleep, so I don’t know all the details, but Mac and I will find out for you.”

“I know you will, Uncle Horatio,” Ray said. “I’ve got to go back to school in a week and I don’t have anything ready. What should I do?”

“Mac?” Horatio asked.

“Yeah, we can go shopping,” Mac said. “That’s not a problem, and we should probably go grocery shopping too, Ray. The doctors say that Horatio will be able to come home by the end of the week.”

“Really?” Ray smiled.

“I’ll have to rest at home, but they say that I’m healing up well,” Horatio said. “Ray, we’ll get you what you need for school, don’t worry about that. I just want you to go and do your best in your classes. Let us take care of everything else, okay?”

“Okay,” Ray agreed. He hugged his uncle carefully. “Thanks, Uncle Horatio. Gran was getting worried about what she was going to do with me. I don’t think she’s feeling good.”

“We’ll check on her, Ray,” Horatio said. “You remember Ryan, right? Go on with him down to the parking lot and let me talk to Mac for a second.”

Ryan nodded. “I’ll check in later, H. Come on, Ray, you like chocolate?”

Mac grinned. “Ray’s been adopted, hasn’t he?” he asked when they were alone.

“He always has been a part of the department family, no matter how much Yelina tried to keep him away,” Horatio replied. “Mac, I’m worried about Yelina’s mother. Will you take her to the doctor for me and have them check her out, please? Also keep an eye on Ray. I noticed his eyes and I don’t like what I’m seeing there.”

“I noticed that too,” Mac said. “Do you think we need to have him checked too?”

“If they can schedule him in, yes,” Horatio said. “It won’t hurt because he normally gets checked before he goes back to school, but I want to make sure he’s healthy and that Yelina hasn’t done any permanent damage to him.”

“What are we going to do about her?” Mac asked.

“I’ve got some contacts in Brazil,” Horatio replied. His eyes were starting to close and he hadn’t even touched the soup Ryan had brought him. “I’ll get in touch when I get home and see if they can find Yelina and try and figure out what she’s doing. Let Stella know what’s been happening.”

Mac leaned over and kissed Horatio’s forehead gently. “You sleep, love,” he said. “I’ll come back tomorrow and see how you’re doing.”

“Take care of Ray for me,” Horatio murmured.

“I will,” Mac said. “Love you, Horatio.”

“Love you too.”  
***

“Ray, let me ask you something,” Mac said when they were walking through the store getting school supplies.

“Yes, sir?”

“You said it wasn’t wrong for Horatio and me to be together. Do you have a friend who has gay parents?” 

“No, it’s one of my teachers,” Ray said. “Mom didn’t want me around him when she found out, but he’s my favorite teacher and I’m not going to avoid someone just because they have a same sex partner. That’s stupid. I think Mom was planning to try and get him fired, but as far as I know, she hadn’t done anything before Uncle Horatio was attacked.”

“Ray, it sounds to me like you’re going to be very successful in this world,” Mac said. “Do you need clothes for school, or just classroom supplies?”

“I need some new jeans, please,” Ray said.

“Easy enough,” Mac said. “Ray, will you promise me something?”

“If I can.”

Mac smiled. Horatio’s nephew was easily as smart as Horatio, but with a caution that made Mac sad. “If you need something, let me know. Horatio and I have shared bank accounts and you know he’s going to want you to have the best, right?”

“Okay,” Ray agreed. “Thank you, Uncle Mac. I really appreciate all your help with this. I didn’t know what I was going to do.”

“We’re here to help,” Mac said. “You’re welcome to stay with us as long as you want to, Ray. Horatio’s going to find your mother and check on her and we’re going to take both you and your grandmother to the doctor and get you both checked out.”

Ray smiled. “Good. I’m worried about Gran. She shouldn’t be as sick as she is.”

“We’ll get her taken care of and then we’ll get Horatio home,” Mac said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eric."

"Hey H, you look better than last time I saw you," Eric said with a grin. "Wolfe's pacing the hallway, but I wanted to talk to you alone for a minute if you're up for it."

"Always," Horatio said. "Sit before you fall down, Eric. They told me you're back on light duty now. How was your first day back?"

"Slow," Eric said. He settled into the chair and leaned back. "Ryan and Calleigh kept me in the print lab, in a chair, indexing prints in the system. It was boring, but it let me feel like I was doing something, so that's good, I guess."

"Sounds to me like Calleigh is doing fine with the lab," Horatio said. "Did something happen at work you wanted to talk to me about, Eric?"

The younger man sighed. "Yeah. I overheard a couple of patrol talking in the lot when I was sitting out enjoying the sun at lunch," Eric said. "They want to go through and eliminate anyone they even think is gay in the department because they think it gives us a bad reputation."

"Do you have their names?" Horatio asked.

"I only knew one of them," Eric replied. "I know that you and Rick Stetler have been working together and thought you'd be a better choice to let him know about this."

"I will let him know," Horatio said. "Don't worry, Eric, I'll make sure this is taken care of immediately. What these officers don't realize is that the police department should be able to reflect the community and, if we ignore the fact that we have gay officers, then we're ignoring a part of the community we're supposed to be protecting. I think that Rick can get that message into their rather thick heads."

There was a tap on the door. "Hey H, Mac's here," Ryan said, peeking in. "You guys done or does he need to wait a minute?"

"I'm done, Wolfe," Eric said. "Thanks for letting me talk to H for a minute alone. Hey Mac, you look worried."

"I am." Mac kissed Horatio's forehead gently and leaned against the bed. "I took Gran and Ray to the doctor today and he ran some blood work on them both."

"Are they okay?" Horatio asked.

"Gran's got cancer," Mac replied. "Late stage and there's nothing we can do because they, somehow, missed it for the past two years. She asked to go into a hospice and for you to take care of things for her, Horatio. Sounds like she's got a will drawn up, but you'll need to go see her. One request was to keep Yelina away, which I found odd."

"It is," Horatio said. "Maria is a strong woman, one I've always respected. I'll go see her as soon as I can. What about Ray?"

"Arsenic," Mac said softly. 

Horatio, Eric and Ryan all stared at him in shock. "Yelina was poisoning Ray?" Horatio asked softly.

"Calleigh's at the house now, looking for the poison source," Mac replied. "Ray is with Frank down at the department. I know that his mother liked to keep him away, but Frank was happy to take him and Ray seemed happy to see Frank again."

"Frank's a good man to have watching Ray," Horatio said. "I want to know what Yelina was doing poisoning Ray, Mac. I want to know what she's thinking."

"Could she have been planning to replace Ray with Maddie?" Mac asked. 

"Ray is a Caine though," Horatio replied. "That was Yelina's whole argument about trying to take Madison away from Suzie."

"Ray's also a boy," Mac said. "It's possible that Yelina figured the gene to cheat is living in Ray now, so if she killed him, she'd be eliminating that gene from the Caine bloodline and could raise Maddie to be pure."

Horatio's eyes hardened. "If I find out that's what she was doing, it will be the last mistake she ever makes," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Calleigh."

"Stetler," Calleigh said, looking up from the spices she was taking samples from before boxing them up, "what can I do for you?"

"Even with Yelina out of the country, this falls under IAB purview, in a way," Stetler said. "Between her outing Horatio and now poisoning her son, I want to make sure if she ever comes back to this country we have an arrest warrant waiting for her."

"Does Horatio know you're doing this?" Calleigh asked. She added the white pepper to the box and picked up the garlic powder.

"I spoke to him on my way here," Stetler said. "Calleigh, I don't know if he's had a chance to fill you in, but the two of us have reached an understanding at work and have decided that, since we're in the same place personally, to support each other professionally until this all blows over."

She looked back at him. "You do realize you just gave me a piece of information about you, right?" Calleigh asked.

"I trust you not to tell anyone," he replied. "Calleigh, I know it's been me against the lab for as long as I've been with IAB and it's going to be hard for many of you to look past this, but I have to ask, can you give me a fair chance?"

"Stetler, you've done a lot to try and hurt Horatio and the lab staff over the years and that's not easy to forgive," Calleigh said seriously. "There were times when we thought we'd lose our jobs for doing our jobs because you were hovering in the back just waiting for a small error before you would pounce. Now, that said, if Horatio is willing to give you another chance then I'll be willing to try. If you hurt him, hurt any of us, then all bets are off."

"Fair enough," Stetler said. "I won't tell you the circumstances around it, but I learned the hard way that you are all very loyal to each other. Ultimately I just want what's best for the department."

Calleigh nodded. "That's fair," she said. "I have to say, completely off any record and I will deny this if you ever repeat it, that I'm starting to wonder if it's possible to get a date at the department."

Stetler laughed. "I suppose it does seem that way, doesn't it," he said. "I know about Eric and Ryan slowly heading into a relationship, and I'm happy for them. In our jobs, grab happiness where you can."

"How'd you know that?" Calleigh asked. 

"I was watching them when they came to visit Horatio," Stetler replied. "I don't know if they know I know, and I don't want anything to scare Eric away from being happy. Not after everything that's happened to him."

"I never once thought I'd say this to you, but thank you, Stetler," Calleigh said. "Oh, here we go. The sugar just tested positive for arsenic."

"And Ray would eat a lot of sugar because he's a kid," Stetler said. "Did you hear what Horatio's done?"

"No."

"He petitioned the court, based on Yelina just leaving the country, for temporary custody of Ray while the county reviews his situation," Stetler said. "I think Horatio may be planning to try for full custody when this is over with."

"It'd only be good for Ray," Calleigh said. "With Mac there to help out, I think Horatio could do it."

Stetler nodded. "I've agreed to be a witness for him, along with my boyfriend," he said. "Although my boyfriend wants to stay anonymous for as long as possible."

"Must be a cop then," Calleigh said. "Oh, come on, Stetler, it isn't that hard to figure out. Who would want to stay hidden so it doesn't come out he's dating someone from IAB?"

"Actually, I think it's more the boyfriend than the IAB, but that you for your phrasing on that one, Calleigh," Stetler said with a smile. "I'm guessing you've already signed up for our new training classes?"

"I was the first one there," Calleigh smiled. She finished packing the box and taped it shut. "Followed by Natalia, Ryan, Eric, Frank, Mac and Zack Small from patrol. I know Mac isn't full-time with us, but he said he wanted to set an example for the officers in the department."

"I'm always amazed by Mac Taylor," Stetler said. "Can I carry your kit for you?"

"Thank you," Calleigh smiled. She picked up the two boxes of evidence and started towards the front door. "Mac Taylor makes me believe that there are good men out there, and Horatio proves it to me. The fact that they found each other gives me hope that my match is out there waiting for me."

"You're a wonderful woman, Calleigh," Stetler said. He tucked her kit next to the evidence boxes. "Will you make sure I get a copy of your report, please? I'll need it for the county when they ask about Ray."

"Will do," she said. "Thank you for trusting me, Rick."


	11. Chapter 11

"It's good to be home," Horatio said, stretching out carefully on the bed he shared with Mac. "Thank you for getting me out of there, Mac. I was starting to think the doctors were going to hold onto me forever."

"You have a skull fracture, Horatio," Mac said. "They were worried that you might die from your injuries, so I don't blame them for being careful with you. I know that I'm going to be careful with you until you get a clean bill of health from the doctors. That means nothing that raises your heart rate for at least another two weeks."

Horatio pouted. "Just promise me you won't be sleeping on the sofa, Mac," he said. "I've missed having you next to me at night."

"We'll try it, but if it proves to be too much then yes, I'll move out to the sofa until your better," Mac said. He sat down next to Horatio and took his lover's hand. "The faster you heal, the fast I can tie you to the bed and drive you crazy."

"Hmm, that is a good incentive," Horatio smiled. "We'll have to be quiet with Ray here, but I think we can manage something."

"We're both fairly creative," Mac agreed. "Horatio, what did your contacts in Brazil tell you?"

"Yelina's out in one of the smaller villages at the moment," Horatio said. "I'm not sure how long she'll be alive when she gets back to the city. My contacts are very protective of children, and they found out about Ray from the local police department. I don't know how to feel about this."

Mac sighed. "Rick sent a copy of his report down there, didn't he?"

"He did, though I'm not sure why," Horatio said. "It's not as if we're searching for a murderer. I wanted to wait until Yelina came back to the states to make a move, but maybe it's better this way. If she dies while out of the country, we can tell Ray it was an accident and that might let him move on better than knowing that his mother died because of her actions towards her family."

They both looked up when they heard the front door shut. "I'm home," Ray called.

"Back in the master bedroom, Ray," Mac called back. "Come see who's home."

"Uncle Horatio," Ray said, when he appeared in the doorway. "I didn't think you'd be home until late Friday. How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ray," Horatio said with a fond smile. "The doctors said I could come home as long as I stay in bed until Monday and then I can start moving around the house with my crutches. How's school?"

"I think it's going to be hard," Ray said. "My classes are big and I don't know how the teacher is going to have time for everyone, but I'm sitting near the front and that helps."

"Let us know if you need help with homework, okay?" Horatio said.

"I will," Ray smiled. "Uncle Horatio, is it okay if I have a snack?"

"It is with me," Horatio said. "Mac, when's dinner?"

"Six. Go ahead, Ray," Mac smiled. "I remember what it's like to be hungry all the time."

"Thanks," Ray smiled. "I'm really glad you're home, Uncle Horatio."

Horatio looked up at Mac. "I think we're going to have to lay in a stock of healthy snacks, aren't we?" he asked.

"I think you're right," Mac replied. "I'll check Speed's cookbooks too, and see if there's anything in there I could make in bulk and freeze for Ray."

"Thank you, Mac, for this," Horatio said. "I know you weren't expecting children when you got involved with me."

"Your family is my family, H," Mac said. He kissed his lover softly. "I wouldn't change a thing. You know that I love kids as much as you do. Now, you nap and I'll go see about dinner. Any requests?"

"Anything but soup," Horatio smiled. He touched Mac's face softly. "I love you so much, Mac."

"I love you too, H."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, it's good to be back in the field," Eric said, stretching as he got out of the Hummer.

"You sure you're up for this, Delko," Ryan said, moving to open the back hatch. "The doctors said you could stay on light duty for another week if you wanted to."

"I'm not planning to go running off anyone, Wolfe, but I think I can handle taking pictures and walking the scene," Eric said with a grin. "I've got you here to take care of bending and chasing."

Ryan laughed. "I don't know when I saw you in such a good mood last, Delko," he said. "You going to do a walkaround while I'm talking to Alexx?"

"I want to hear what she has to say. It's possible she needs us to look for something," Eric said, following Ryan towards the burned body lying next to the car. "I want to know how the victim got out of the locked car."

"Teleporter?" Ryan asked. 

"Are you two talking movies again?" Alexx asked, picking up on their conversation.

"No," Ryan replied, trying to look innocent. "What happened, Alexx?"

"Patrol found the car and this poor thing next to it," Alexx replied, slowly checking the body over. "There was another victim down on the rocks, he was still alive and is at the hospital, but they don't know if he's going to make it or not."

"Any idea what killed her?" Eric asked, taking pictures of the body.

"First glance, Carbon Monoxide poisoning," Alexx said. "I'll know for sure when I get her back to the morgue."

Ryan looked over at the burned car. "Even if they were just parked here with the car running to keep the A/C going, how would they have managed to get lethal doses of CO Gas in the car?" he asked. "I don't see any sort of obstructions, obvious ones anyway. Eric, do you see anything over there?"

Eric was staring out towards the rock, camera around his neck. Alexx noticed his silence first and looked over at him. "Eric, baby, are you okay?" she asked softly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Alexx," Eric said hoarsely, not looking away from the rocks, "I think maybe I have. I need to go see Horatio. Wolfe, you okay here for a bit?"

"Yeah, I'll give Cal a call and see if she can come out," Ryan said with a small frown. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah." Eric handed over his camera. "Yeah, I'll see you back at the lab."  
***

Horatio had taken to spending his recovery on the deck under a very large umbrella so he wouldn't burn, and was slowly catching up on some fun readings he'd been meaning to get around to for years. If he fell asleep more often than not, Mac never mentioned it, just shifted the umbrella around so Horatio wouldn't burn and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Hey, are you awake?" Mac asked softly, not wanting to startle Horatio if he was asleep.

"Yeah, just resting," Horatio replied. "What is it, Mac?"

"Eric's here and he's really upset, Horatio. He needs to talk to you."

"Send him out," Horatio said. He pushed up in the chair so he was more upright, and less likely to fall asleep. "Eric, hey, are you okay?"

Eric sank down on the chair next to Horatio's legs and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know, H," he said. "I think maybe I'm going crazy."

"No you're not, Eric, no you're not," Horatio said. "Tell me what happened. Lay it out for me."

"Ryan and I were called to one of the rocky points where a college-aged girl was found dead next to a burned car," Eric said, taking a deep breath. "I'm feeling good enough that I thought I could handle taking pictures and walking the scene to check for evidence. Ryan agreed to do collection and any bending, lifting or running that needed to be done. While Alexx was talking about what could have happened to the victim, I was casing the scene, trying to decide where I wanted to walk first to start the check for evidence."

"You saw something."

"Someone."

Horatio leaned forward and put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Who did you see, Eric?" he asked softly. "Who was out there."

Eric took another deep breath and looked at Horatio. "Tim Speedle."


	13. Chapter 13

Horatio had been prepared to hear almost any name other than the one Eric said. He felt like all the air had been sucked out from around him and it was hard to breathe. "You, you saw Tim?" he asked softly.

"Do I need to get Mac?" Eric asked. "H, you look like you're about to pass out on me. Come on, breathe. Hell, Mac!"

"What happened?" Mac asked, hurrying out onto the deck. "Horatio, are you okay? Talk to me."

Eric moved over to the bench so Mac could sit down next to his lover. "I'm sorry, Mac, he's in shock and it's my fault," he said. "I should have found a better way to tell him than I did."

"Tim," Horatio said softly. "Eric, how did he look?"

"What are you two talking about?" Mac demanded, looking between them.

"I thought I saw Speed at my crime scene this morning," Eric said. "I freaked and came here because there's no way he was there and there's no one else I can talk to this about."

"Eric, would you go get him some water, please?" Mac asked. "Horatio, look at me love. Come on, look at me. You're going to end up back in the hospital at this rate and you know that Tim wouldn't want that. Take a couple of deep breaths for me. There you go, easy now. Easy. It's okay."

"Was I right, Mac?" Horatio asked softly. "Tim's watching over us?"

Mac still didn't know what to believe when it came to Tim Speedle. Horatio maintained he'd heard Speed talking to him late at night, usually when it was windy out, and insisted that whatever Speed said to him happened within a couple of days. He'd been debating with himself about taking Horatio to talk with someone about the guilt he still felt over Speed's death, but had been holding off, hoping that Horatio would be able to move on a little with Ray living with them. Having Eric show up saying he'd seen Speed at a crime scene worried Mac. "You always watched over him, Horatio," he said just as softly. "I doubt that anyone could keep him away from his family."

"Here," Eric said, coming back out on the deck with a bottle of water. "Mac, I'm sorry. I didn't think before I spoke."

"It's okay, Eric," Mac said. He opened the water and handed it to Horatio. "He hasn't told anyone at the lab what's been going on so you wouldn't have known about it."

"He told me," Eric said, sitting back down. "About hearing Speed saying you'd be okay the night before the bomb blew up. I just, it scared me a little. Speed looked so normal at the crime scene, like he really could have been there and no one else could see him. I guess I was worried that it was related to my injuries and wanted to talk to someone who would be able to understand what I was feeling."

"Give him a few minutes and he'll be fine," Mac said. He rubbed Horatio's arm and then laced their fingers together. "He's been having a rough time since he got home from the hospital."

"Mac, do you believe in ghosts, guardian angels or the afterlife?" Eric asked, mostly trying to give Horatio a chance to pull himself back together.

Mac sighed. "I did, once," he said. "But I saw too many good men die pointless deaths to keep believing. I'm not sure what I believe in any more, but it's not an all-knowing higher power. No offense."

"Nah, none taken," Eric grinned. "I've actually had a few fights with Momma and Poppa about ghosts. They believe that everyone who is good, who lives a good life, goes to Heaven when they die. I'm not so sure everyone does."

"What changed your mind?"

"There was a crime scene, back when I first started at the lab, where things were being moved while Horatio and I were working the scene," Eric said. "I mean like I'd put my camera down and it would move across the room and up onto a table on its own." He laughed. "If it had been stuff that was in the house before we arrived, I would have put it off as a hoax designed to scare us off, but with our gear? A magnet would have made noise running under the floorboards and the house was, well, quiet as the grave. I talked about it with Horatio when we were done and he told me that it was possible it was ghosts messing with us. Playful spirits who wanted attention. I wanted to dismiss him, because souls go to Heaven or Hell, but with what I'd seen, I couldn't. It got me thinking."

Mac looked down at his lover. "How about it, H? Did you ever work out what was going on there?"

"No," Horatio said. "I went back a couple of times, but whoever had been playing with us wasn't there. The house still had a feel to it, a sense of the otherworld, but there weren't any ghosts wanting to play. Eric, I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wasn't ready to hear that."

"I should have led up to it," Eric said. "Do you think it's Speed, H?"

"I do," Horatio said. "I do and he was trying to tell you something, Eric. Something important. Do you feel like you can go back to work and find out what it is?"

"Would you two be able to come with me?" Eric asked. "I know Horatio can't work, but I'd feel better if you were with me."

Horatio looked at Mac. "I'll stay in the car."

"No you won't," Mac said with certainty. "Fine, but I'm telling the doctors if you hurt yourself again."

"Thank you both," Eric said.

"Let me leave a note for Ray while you help Horatio out to the car," Mac said. "Don't let him strain his collar bone. The pins they put in there are still tender."

"Yeah, you got it, Mac," Eric said.


	14. Chapter 14

Horatio looked around as Eric pulled up to the scene. Calleigh and Ryan were still working, but Alexx was gone, back to the morgue with the victim. "What do you see, Eric?" he asked softly.

"Cal and Wolfe," Eric said with a wry grin. "I have a wheelchair in the back, H, if you want to go talk to them."

Mac sighed. "He is not cleared to go back to work, you know," he said.

"Just talk?" Eric asked.

"Why do I even think people are going to listen to me?" Mac asked as he got out of the back of the Hummer. "It's like I'm talking to myself some days and just hoping that maybe a few of the words are going to stick."

"Mac?" Calleigh asked, ducking under the tape. "What are you doing here? Horatio?"

"Calleigh," Horatio said with a smile. "What have you got?"

"Apparently a stubborn lieutenant who doesn't know how to take care of himself," she said with an answering smile. "Eric, what were you thinking?"

"Calleigh, he needs me here, okay?" Horatio said. He sank into the wheelchair Mac had set up next to him. "Tell me what we have so far."

She shrugged and turned back to the crime scene. "We found a trace of something under the car, Natalia took the sample back to the lab to run it with trace, but we think it's petroleum based and was used to start the fire, or at least help it get going," Calleigh said. "There's nothing to show how the carbon monoxide got into the car though. Ryan's called the garage and we're going to take the car back with us and strip it down."

"Very good," Horatio said. "What about the victim?"

"There were two," Eric said. "The male is in the hospital and the female died before we arrived."

"So Alexx has one and the doctors have the other," Horatio said. "Mr. Wolfe, what do you have?"

"A very messed-up crime scene," Ryan replied, joining them. "If there were any prints showing who started the fire then the first responders kicked over them trying to get the fire out. Mac, would you come take a look, just to double check?"

"Eric, he stays put," Mac said, following Ryan back out into the scene.

"You two want to tell me what's going on?" Calleigh asked softly.

"Calleigh, what would you say if I told you that I've heard Speed talking to me at night?" Horatio said, looking out at the water. "Never full sentences, never anything long, but reassurances. Telling me that Mac, that our family, will be okay."

She looked shocked for a second. "You too?"

"Cal?" Eric asked.

"Oh my lord, I thought I was hearing things," Calleigh said. "The night before the bombing where you ended up in the hospital, Eric, I thought I heard Speed telling me everyone would be fine."

Eric caught her arm and helped her into the Hummer. "I thought I saw him today, Calleigh," he said softly. "Out there on the rocks watching us. I just, I had to get to Horatio."

"Oh, Eric," Calleigh said, hugging him tightly. 

"Are we the only ones?" Eric asked, looking at Horatio.

"Mac hasn't heard anything," Horatio replied. "I know he knows I'm not lying about this, but he thinks it's my guilt talking. What about Ryan, Eric? Has he mentioned anything to you?"

"No, nothing," Eric said. "What about Alexx? Has she said anything?"

"Not to me," Calleigh said. "If she has heard him, and I bet she has given that we all have either heard or seen him, she's probably keeping quiet for the same reason I was. How do you tell anyone you're hearing your dead co-worker?"

"Eric, do me a favor," Horatio said. "Go to where you saw Tim this morning and take a look around. I'm sure he was here watching to make sure you were okay, but what if he was here for another reason?"

"Yeah, you got it, H," Eric said. "Cal, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Horatio, you're the one we should be asking that. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Horatio said. "Go on, Eric. Let's see what's out there."

Mac and Ryan were discussing something by the car and both paused when they saw Eric duck under the far tape and head out onto the rocks. Mac said something to Ryan and the younger man nodded, following Eric. Mac made his way back to his lover and the others. "You want to tell me what that's all about?" he asked.

"Horatio's not crazy, Mac," Calleigh replied. "I've heard Speed too."

"You have?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't know how to bring it up with anyone," Calleigh said. "I think he's really their guarding us, Mac. He's talking to the core group because we have the closest relationship to him. Horatio, me, Eric and probably Alexx. Should I ask her when I go back to the lab, Horatio?"

"No, Calleigh, let me do it, okay?" Horatio said. "Mac?"

Mac sighed. "You know she's going to lecture when she sees you."

"I'll take care of it," Horatio said. "Calleigh, why don't you come over for supper tonight? We'll invite the others, but I want to find out who all has been hearing Tim. We need to support each other more than ever."

"We can order pizza or something," Mac said. "Please come, Calleigh. It'll be good to have a family night. Now what do they have?"

Eric and Ryan were making their way back to the group and Ryan was carrying a piece of rubber tubing that had cloth wrapped around it. "I think we found out how the carbon monoxide got into the car," he said when they were close to the Hummer.

"Good work, gentlemen," Horatio said. "Eric, Ryan, come to supper tonight. We're going to have a family night. Just, all of you, trust me on this, okay?"

"Always, H, but what's going on?" Eric asked.

"I'm going to ask Rick and his boyfriend," Horatio replied. "As much of a surprise as it was, I think they're family now too."


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing in my morgue, Horatio Caine?" Alexx demanded when she caught sight of him. "Mac, I thought you had more sense than to let him even try and come near work until the doctors cleared him."

"Alexx, Eric came to talk to me this morning and he was in considerable distress," Horatio replied. "I would have checked myself out of the hospital had he needed me to because there is nothing that matters more to me than my family."

"Is Eric okay?" Alexx asked. "I told him he looked like he'd seen a ghost and he said that he had. What's going on, Horatio?"

"He did see a ghost, Alexx. He saw Tim," Horatio said.

"Oh, my poor baby," Alexx said. "No wonder he didn't say anything. He would have wanted to talk to you. Is he okay?"

"He is," Horatio said. "He is, but Alexx, when we were talking with Calleigh we found out that Eric and I aren't the only ones who have seen or heard Tim. Calleigh has too, so now the question is, have you?"

Alexx paused for a minute. "No," she said. "I haven't heard him."

"You haven't?" Horatio asked. He was obviously surprised by the answer. "I wonder why not?"

"I don't know, it's possible because I haven't needed to be told anything," Alexx said. "It's nice to know he's there watching out for us. That still doesn't explain what you're doing here when I know for a fact that you're supposed to still be in bed resting."

"We wanted to ask you to a team dinner tonight," Mac said, trying to save his lover. "Along with a small heads-up that Rick Stetler and his partner will be coming."

"Rick Stetler at a team dinner?" Alexx asked.

"He saved my life, Alexx," Horatio replied. "Rick and I have been talking and we've come to an understanding. I think you'll understand a little better when you meet his partner. Will you be able to come? It's going to be informal and we're just planning to have pizza."

"I'll be there, if only to make sure that you and Eric don't over do and end up back in the hospital," Alexx said. "You are two of the most stubborn men I think I've ever met."

Horatio smiled. "We'll see you tonight, Alexx," he said.  
***

"That's the last plate, Uncle Horatio," Ray said. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"I think that's everything," Horatio said from his chair in the living room. "Thank you for all your help with this, Ray."

"No problem, I'm excited to see everyone," Ray said.

Horatio nodded. "Ray, we're going to be talking about Tim Speedle tonight. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, he was always nice to me, even though Mom said he wasn't nice to people," Ray said.

"Well, Ray, that was because Tim had been hurt badly before he came to work with me and he hid that hurt under several layers of sarcasm and dark humor that a lot of people didn't take the time to look past," Horatio said. "There's the door, do you want to go let them in, please?"

"Sure."

Mac came into the living room with a tray of sodas and shook his head. "We should have so much energy," he said.

"It'd make work easier," Horatio replied. "Calleigh, Eric and Ryan. How was the rest of your day?"

"Busy," Ryan said. He flopped down on the sofa and, after handing Eric a coke, grabbed a sprite for himself and settled back. "The victim was seriously in debt and we found some really nasty messages on her answering machine. Frank's going to get us a warrant and we're planning to talk to the credit card company tomorrow."

"The male victim is still unconscious," Calleigh said. "It doesn't look too good. Thank you, Ray."

"You're welcome. Uncle Horatio, do you want me to wait in my room until dinner if you're going to be talking about work?"

"You're fine, Ray," Horatio said. "You can be in charge of the door for me."

"Okay," Ray grinned, looking younger than he had in a while.

"I ordered the usual from the pizza place guys," Mac said, appearing in the doorway. "Anyone want anything special before I hang up?"

"I think we're good, Mac," Horatio said as the doorbell rang again. "Guys, I want to let you know that Alexx hasn't heard Tim."

"She hasn't?" Calleigh asked, surprised.

"Not that she told me," Horatio replied. "So that's just the three of us. Hello, Alexx."

"Horatio, hey guys," Alexx said. "Horatio, did you really invite Rick Stetler? I saw him out in his car but couldn't make out who was with him."

"I did," Horatio said. "I know how hard this will be for everyone, how long it's been us against Rick, but he's coming around to see things differently. All I can ask is that you give him an honest chance to make up for the past. I wouldn't be here if not for Rick."

Mac perched next to Horatio. "That's enough for me, but then again, I don't have the history with him," he said. "There they are. Do you think we should warn everyone about who Rick's dating?"

"No," Horatio smiled.

"You know who he's dating?" Calleigh asked. "I figured out it's a cop, but he wouldn't tell me anything else."

"I might have some inside information," Horatio replied with a smile. "Rick, glad you could make it. Come in and have a pop, Frank."

Mac looked around at the team and bit his lip to keep from laughing at the stunned looks on everyone's faces. "I've got beer in the fridge if you'd rather guys," he said.

"Nah, pop's good," Frank said. "You lot planning to close your mouths any time soon?"

"Okay, I'll admit, I didn't see this coming," Eric said weakly. "How long?"

"Since before Speed died," Frank said. "We hit a rough patch then but Rick's stubborn and got us back on track not too long after that. Took him a bit longer to ease up on Horatio, but that's in the past now."

"How the hell did you hide your relationship at work?" Ryan asked. "I'm impressed guys, seriously."

"No one knows because we avoid each other at work," Frank replied. "It's amazing what you can hide even from CSIs if you really work at it."

Stetler looked over. "It's also possible you were a little blind because of the war we had going between us," he said. "I really would like to put that in the past if we could. I think we all have a common goal now that we should be able to work towards."

"Equality and safety in the workplace while catching criminals," Horatio said. "Close your mouth, Alexx, you'll catch flies. I asked everyone here for two reasons. The first is to officially welcome Rick to the lab family. The second is to have a night where we can talk and catch up with each other. It seems that work has been too busy of late for that and if we're not all on the same page, mistakes can happen. I don't want that to happen again, okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Rick?" Horatio asked when the team had left and Ray was in bed for the night.

"Can we talk out back where there's no chance we'll be overheard?" Rick asked in reply. "I've got news that you need to hear, but don't want to let Ray know about."

Horatio nodded and grabbed his crutches. It was hard to use them with the pins in his collar bone, but he was managing, even if it was slow. "What's going on with Yelina?" he asked then they were on the deck with the door closed behind them.

"Frank arrested a kid earlier today who had brought a gun to school with him," Rick said. "I don't know if the school talked about it with the students or not, but it was Ray's school, Horatio. Frank asked the kid what he was doing with the gun and the kid showed him a notebook with a hit list in it."

"Ray's favorite teacher," Mac said, joining them. "Ray told me a little about him when we were shopping for school supplies. Yelina found out the teacher is gay and ordered Ray to stay away from him and Ray suspected that Yelina was planning something before she found out about us."

"How many people were on the list, Rick?" Horatio asked.

"Five total, four teachers and one of the counselors," Rick replied. "The kid's family got him a lawyer and we're not getting anything else from him, at least right now. I want to see if we can get a deal offered to find out if this was a paid hit or if the kid was acting on his own."

Horatio sighed. "I've got a favor I can call in if you need me to," he said. "If I remember the school's policy, however, this boy won't be returning no matter what happens."

"Zero tolerance weapons policy," Rick agreed. "That's another reason I'd like to find out, if he was acting on his own, then he needs help and I'd like to make sure he gets it."

"I need to be back at work, don't I?" Horatio asked.

"Not until the doctor clears you," Mac replied in a tone that suggested it wasn't the first time he'd said it that day.

"I agree with Mac, you need to heal so you can come in and head up the new campaign the chief wants to start."

"Dare I ask what he's planning now?" Horatio sighed.

Rick laughed. "You're pretty well known in Miami, Horatio. He wants to show that the department is accepting of same sex relationships both in the community and in the department."

"Yeah, he can preach that all he wants, but no one's gonna buy it," Frank said, shutting the door behind him. "Wondered where you all got off to."

"I was telling them about the attempted hit at Ray's school," Rick said.

"That was a mess to deal with," Frank sighed. "Kid tried to get that damn gun out of his bag when he saw me."

"I'm still surprised the school didn't take it away from him," Rick said. "I know you wear a vest under that suit of yours most days, Frank, but that doesn't mean I want to trust to luck."

"I know."

"Sounds like the principal at the school needs a lesson in how to handle weapons in his building," Mac said. "I'd be happy to go out and talk to him about that."

Rick paused for a minute. "That's actually not a bad idea," he said. "Mac, let me talk with the chief and see what he thinks about letting you go to the schools in Miami in an official capacity to talk to them about weapons safety and what they need to be doing to keep everyone safe if they find a weapon on the grounds."

"Whatever I can do to help," Mac said. "Especially with Horatio laid up for a couple of more weeks."

"I'm going to be doing paperwork before that," Horatio said.

"Not until the doctor says you can," Mac sighed.

"Hell, Mac, you might as well let him do some paperwork," Frank said. "Only time it's hurt anyone is when a load of it is dropped on their head. Might keep him a little more settled here at home too."

Mac looked at his lover. "We'll see," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

There was one thing about having Frank Tripp in the field with the CSIs, he was so big he loomed most of the time, and it helped get people to answer questions. "So, you're telling me that you lot sign these kids up for credit cards, hook 'em in with a low interest rate and then after the first four months, skyrocket their interest when they can't make their base payments," Frank said, staring down at the head of the credit card company they were investigating. "Then, if that ain't bad enough, you think it's a good idea to go an leave threatening messages on their answering machines."

"We're doing nothing wrong," the man said, sounding as if he'd heard it all before.

Ryan shifted his weight next to Frank. "Oh, I don't know, I think we've got enough for intimidation and that's a pretty big fine, isn't it, Tripp?" he asked. "Especially when it leads to two deaths."

"You can't prove that," the man said.

"Oh, I think we can," Ryan said. "Now then, I'd like to sign up for one of your cards, so why don't you get me all the paperwork I'll need to fill out. You see, I know enough to read the fine print and I have a feeling you guys aren't telling these kids everything and I'm probably not going to find it in the contracts, am I?"  
***

"Wolfe?" Eric asked, joining his friend in the trace lab, "you missed lunch."

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'll eat in a bit," Ryan said. "This is the contract from the credit company, Eric, and it's a mess."

"Anything we can take to the state attorney?"

"They state down here, in the print you need a magnifier to read, that interest rates will increase after a four month introductory period," Ryan said. "They don't say by how much though. I think the state might be interested in that when combined with the threatening messages and two suicides."

Eric sat down on one of the stools near the table. "Yeah, I heard the male victim didn't make it," he said. "It's sad they thought that was their only escape from these creeps. What'd Alexx say was cause of death?"

"Combination CO poisoning with burns and exposure," Ryan sighed. "Kid might have had a chance if we'd found him sooner."

"It sucks," Eric said. "At least we can keep other kids from falling into the same trap, at least until the next credit company shows up."

"School is getting expensive," Ryan said. He gathered up his paperwork and stuck it all in a folder. "Walk over to see Tripp with me and then I'll eat."

"Sure, I could use the exercise."

"How are you doing today?" Ryan asked. "Any pain or breathing troubles? Double vision, dizziness, nausea?"

Eric laughed. "I'm fine, Wolfe," he said. "Alexx took a look at me when I came in this morning while you were out with Frank. She said that I'll be back to running by the end of the week if I want to."

"You know, I got to thinking last night, when we were all talking about Speed, that I really wish I could have known him," Ryan said. "I know I was horrible when I started here, but I wasn't sure if you guys really saw me. Do you think Speed would forgive me?"

"You know what, let's go out to get lunch and stop by to see a friend and ask him," Eric said.  
***

"The cemetery?" Ryan asked, looking around.

"Yeah, Tim's buried over here under this tree," Eric replied. "Horatio and Mac picked the spot because it gets morning sun and then is shady for the rest of the day. I guess Speed liked to sit in the sun, but didn't like getting too hot." He parked the Hummer and got out. "I think most of us come out here at least once a month just to sit and talk."

"I wondered where you guys kept vanishing to," Ryan said, following Eric. "He's the reason Calleigh keeps such a close eye on our guns, isn't he?"

Eric nodded and sat down by the headstone. "Yeah, not because we're worried they're going to be dirty, but to make sure they aren't going to suddenly malfunction while we're in the field. So, Tim Speedle, official introduction time although I'm sure you've seen him with us, this is Ryan Wolfe. He came in and worked trace when we lost you. It took some time, something I'm sure you would have helped lessen should you have had the chance, but he's finally part of the family. I think you know that though, don't you?"

"Eric?"

"He's on the hill over there," Eric said. "I know you can't see him, but he's smiling at us. I think that means he approves and is happy for us."

Ryan flushed. "You think he knows about my intentions for you?"

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Eric laughed, "but he wouldn't care. Speed had a boyfriend, years ago. I don't know what his name was, but he was harassed and killed himself."

"Which is when Speed tried to follow." Ryan sat down next to Eric and looked towards the, to him, empty hill. "I think I'm glad he didn't manage it."

"Yeah, thanks to Horatio," Eric said. "I heard that Rick tried to say that all of Speed's cases should be overturned because he was a risk to the lab. Horatio cut him off that line of thought pretty quickly, although I think that Rick knows the truth."

"I'm still not sure I believe that Rick Stetler is part of the family now," Ryan said. "Plus him and Frank."

Eric laughed, his eyes still on Speed. "I overheard Calleigh muttering about how impossible it would be for her to get a date," he said. "Think about it; Horatio and Mac, you and me, Rick and Frank. Plus who knows how many hiding to stay safe. I'd be nice if none of us had to hide, you know."

"Maybe some day we won't have to," Ryan said. He took Eric's hand with his, making sure their joined hands were hidden between their bodies, "but for now I think it's the sensible thing to do. The officers who attacked Horatio are showing that they aren't going to be tolerant of gay members of the department. That makes me sad, but it's something we can work to change."

"I think H and Mac are going to be a big part of that."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Ryan agree. "How's Speed look now?"

"Happy and a bit wistful at the same time," Eric said. "He was always a solitary man, but it can't be easy to watch over your family and know that they can't always hear and see you. I bet he misses us as much as we miss him."

"He does," Ryan said. "I don't have to be able to see him to know that. I've listened to you guys talk about him, and one thing I know about Tim Speedle is that he loved you all deeply, even if he never showed it."

Eric glanced over at his soon-to-be lover and smiled. "He did show it, just in a very Speed way, and if staying to watch over us doesn't show that love, what can?"

"Nothing I can think of," Ryan admitted. "You know, it's really pleasant here. Thanks for sharing this with me, Eric."

"You're welcome, Wolfe," Eric grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

Frank rounded the corner of the warehouse and almost paused when he saw Horatio standing there. He hadn't known that his friend was going to be back to work. "Welcome back, Horatio. Hasn't been the same around here the last three weeks."

"Thank you, Frank," Horatio said, looking around.

"Saw some uniforms outside that looked really shook up," Frank said. "What happened?"

"Come on inside," Horatio said. He led the way into the warehouse and back to where a fence was shredded and sunlight was twinkling in through holes in the metal wall.

Frank pulled out his small flashlight and looked at the fence a little closer. There were bits of bloody meat on them. "What happened here, Horatio?"

"The victims were vaporized, Frank," Horatio said, turning around.

"Vaporized how?"

"I don't know, but we are going to find out."

Frank's only thought was it was a hell of a case for Horatio to come back on.  
**

No one was surprised when Calleigh was the one to work out what sort of gun had been used in the attack, and they started to investigate how such a gun would have been able to get into Miami and who would be using it. Horatio called Mac in to help with the case when it started to look like there were former military officers involved with the gun and shooting.

"How's your leg holding up, Horatio?" Mac asked as they reviewed everything they had on Steve Lancaster and Patrick Austin. The pair worked for Peregrine Security and had been contracted by the government to handle a gun smuggling case.

"It's sore, but I'll manage," Horatio replied. "So the government is contracting to private security companies to stop gun running. Somehow, Mac, I think this is going to turn out to be a bad idea. What do you think?"

"I think you should sit down," Mac said. "You've only been back half a day. Let me go with Tripp to talk with these guys and see what they have to say. It's possible they don't have the gun."

Horatio laughed. "They have the gun, Mac. They have the gun and they're not going to admit to it."

"We should still give them the chance to," Mac said.

"You're right, and I think you're the best one to go talk to them," Horatio said. "In the meantime, I'm going to see how Ryan is doing with the Customs angle."

"You're also going to eat, right?"

"Yes, Mac, I'll eat," Horatio said. He knew that his lover was going to keep picking at him for weeks to come, but head injuries weren't something to take lightly and Horatio was willing to do whatever he had to in order to keep Mac happy. Even if that meant cat scans for the next four months to be sure blood clots weren't forming in his skull.

Mac glanced at his lover. "You're using your long-suffering tone again, H," he said with a smile. "I'm not nagging that badly."

"Not yet," Horatio said. "I'll eat, Mac. You can even check with Ryan when you get back."

"I'm going to," Mac said.

"Let me know what Lancaster has to say, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Mac said. If they had been anywhere but the middle of the lab, he would have kissed his lover good-bye, but they were still trying to keep as low of a profile as they could.

"Be careful, Mac," Horatio said. "This gun is nothing to take lightly."

"This gun is an abomination that is going to be destroyed as soon as possible," Mac said.  
***

"You wanted to see me, H?" Ryan asked.

Horatio looked up from the apple he was slicing. He didn't feel up to the sandwich just then. "I did, Mr. Wolfe. Tell me about the Customs agent."

"Tanya Thorpe has no clue what's going on in her own operations," Ryan said. He sat down across from Horatio and grabbed an apple slice. "She said that the operation at the docks was meant to deter smuggling. With that mess it's only going to encourage people to smuggle more guns into the country, H."

"Fear leads people to make very stupid mistakes," Horatio agreed. "What else can you tell me about her?"

"She didn't want to be here talking to us," Ryan said. "Yeah, she didn't say as much, but you could tell by her body language and attitude. Tanya is one of those government agents who think they're better than the local police simply because they're employed by the government. Frank wanted to slap her."

"I'm glad he didn't," Horatio said with a small smile. "Let me know next time she's here and let me talk with her for a minute. Maybe I can change her mind on a few things."

"I doubt it, but yeah, you're welcome to her," Ryan said. "Where's Mac?"

"Out with Frank seeing to the contracted company. They're military and he speaks their language."

"Good idea. I'm hoping that something will come up to lead us to this gun, Horatio," Ryan said. "Knowing it's out on the street and our family working it, it scares me."

"It scares me too, Ryan, but we have one thing going for us right now. The security company knows we can't prove they have it, so they're not going to give us cause to poke around more than we already are," Horatio said. "In fact, I would be very surprised if they show Mac and Frank anything other than the front door."

Ryan grabbed another apple slice. "So what do we do then?"

"Find the side door," Horatio grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

"You know, this isn't exactly what I was expecting when you said side door, Horatio," Ryan commented, looking down at Steve Lancaster's body. "There's no visible wound on the body, how the hell did he die?"

"I don't know," Horatio said. "Though I doubt it was from natural causes, especially with everything going on with his company right now. Mac, is that man from the security company?"

Mac looked over and sighed. "Yep, that's Patrick Austin and he's a little brainwashed," he said. "Let me deal with him."

"Thank you," Horatio said with a fond smile. "Mr. Wolfe, let's make processing the car our top priority. It seems to me that Mr. Austin there is anxious to get something back from in there."

"You're enjoying this," Ryan said softly.

"I am," Horatio said. "Hey! Officer, arrest that man please."

Ryan spun around and saw Mac on the ground and a patrol officer wrestling with Patrick Austin. He went to help patrol, knowing that Horatio would take care of Mac. "What's in there, Austin?" he asked, helping pin the struggling man down. "What's so important that you're risking arrest over it?"

"This is a matter of national security," Austin said. "I'll be out in an hour."

"Yeah, you just punched a cop," Ryan said. "I wouldn't bet on it."

Horatio glared over from where he was kneeling next to his lover. "Alexx, I need you over here now."

"What happened Horatio?" Alexx asked, quickly kneeling down next to the pair. "Hey Mac, are you okay sugar?"

"He hit his head when he fell, Alexx," Horatio said.

"Okay, it's the hospital for you, Mac," Alexx said. "You might have a concussion and we're not taking chances. You're too special to us now. Horatio, are you going to go along?"

"I can't," Horatio said. "There's too much at stake with this gun."

Mac reached over and squeezed Horatio's hand. "Have Eric meet me at the hospital," he said. "You catch the bad guys, love. Don't worry about me, I've got a hard head. Be careful with any computers you find. I saw remote access devices at their office. It's possible once you turn on their computer, they'll be able to get in and destroy it."

"Okay, Mac, okay," Horatio said. "We'll copy it first thing. It'll be okay and I'll come check on you as soon as I can, okay?"

"I know you will," Mac said. "Be careful. These guys mean business."  
***

Horatio was waiting for a copy to be made of the laptop they'd found in Lancaster's car when Ryan came and told him that the customs agent was back and trying to get Patrick Austin released. Horatio just smiled, scared Ryan a little, and started towards the front of the lab. "Agent Thorpe?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Horatio Caine, this is my lab and my investigation," he replied softly. "So I understand from one of my CSIs that you wish to have Patrick Austin released on bail, is this correct?"

"Yes, it is. He's currently working on an investigation for my agency," she said.

Horatio smiled. "Then I'm afraid you have more than one problem, Agent Thorpe, because not only is your lead from Peregrine Security currently in the morgue, but Patrick Austin assaulted an officer of this department investigation Steve Lancaster's death."

"Federal government trumps city investigations."

"So you're saying it's okay for anyone to assault an officer of a city police department as long as they are an agent of the federal government or a contracted agent of the federal government," Horatio said, looking at her closely. "I see. In that case, Agent Thorpe, I believe that I'm going to need the contact information for your direct supervisor."

"What? Why?"

"Because not only do you have no clue what is being done in the name of your agency, you are advocating violence against members of the police force," Horatio said. "The information, Agent Thorpe, and then we can talk about exactly why Patrick Austin is going to stay exactly where he is until the investigation is complete."

She took a step forward. "You can't do that."

"Take your hand off your taser, Agent," Horatio said. "Right now, or I'll have you detained for threatening a police officer. You really don't want to push me that far, do you?"

"You really don't," Ryan said from behind them. "H, Alexx just called. Lancaster was tazed before he died."

"Isn't that interesting?" Horatio said with a small smile. It was a look that all of his CSIs and many criminals in the city had grown to dread. "I think I know exactly who we should start with, Mr. Wolfe. Take her, please."


	20. Chapter 20

"Horatio."

"Yes, Rick?" Horatio asked, looking over at the obviously irate IAB officer.

"Will you please tell me why I have a very pissed off customs supervisory agent calling me?"

Horatio shook his head. "They believe that they are above the law, Rick," he said softly. "One of the men from the agency that was contracted by the customs agency assaulted Mac today, Rick, and Mac is in the hospital for twenty-four hours observation. When I informed the customs agent that there was no bail available for her contracted employee, she threatened me. She's being detained while we check a few things."

"She really threatened you?"

"Her hand was on her taser and she was close enough to use it before I would have had a chance to step back, Rick," Horatio said. "This is my first day back and I'm still under orders to be careful. I felt that I was in danger at the time."

"All right, all right, I'll get them to back off, but I might not be able to protect you if they want to pursue this," Rick said. "What's that beeping noise?"

Horatio smiled. "That, Rick, is the sound of Peregrine Security erasing a laptop that has been entered into evidence in a homicide investigation," he said.

"Aren't you going to stop them?"

"We've already copied the laptop, I've just been waiting for them to make the next move," Horatio said. "Mac was worried they might try something like this, but the remote access has to have an IP address to be useful, and they don't have the new laptop."

"Sorry, I just reacted there," Rick said.

"It's fine, Rick, I probably would have done the same without all the pieces of the case," Horatio said. "So now, we arrest the man who killed the head of Peregrine Security and see if he can lead us to the gun."

"You know who killed him?" Rick followed Horatio out into the hall and towards the detective's area.

"Alexx found that he was killed by an air bubble in his heart and started looking for the injection site," Horatio said. "She found traces of a black substance there that Eric was able to identify as ink. We've already questioned the suspect once, but he said he was nowhere near Lancaster when the man died. The ink proves he was lying."  
***

"You hungry?" Rick asked softly, stopping behind Frank's desk.

"Yeah, I could eat," Frank replied. "You want to know more about that customs agent do you?"

"I do, especially as it looks like there may be charges made against her by the department," Rick said. He was amazed at how easily his lover always managed to come up with a cover story for them to take an hour and eat together at work. "I understand from the lab that you talked with her originally."

Frank stood up and grabbed a folder. "Yep, me and Wolfe had the dubious pleasure of meeting with her for the first time," he said, walking with Stetler towards the IAB offices. "I'm all for cooperating with the feds, but I draw the line at being looked down on because I work for the city."

"She really said that?" Stetler shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Not in so many words, no," Frank said, "but she sure as hell implied it heavy enough that both Ryan and me picked up on it."

"Well, that explains why Horatio's so upset," Rick sighed. He handed Frank a bag from the small fridge he'd added to his office and sat down next to his lover on the visitor side of the desk. "I didn't think all that anger was because Mac's been hurt."

"It's not, but that's a fair part of it," Frank said. He unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite of it.

Rick shook his head. "I've got to call the supervisor for this Thorpe back and talk to him," he said. "The man is out for Horatio's blood and is threatening to involve the department as well."

"Good thing I had my tape recorder with me then, isn't it?" Frank asked with a crooked smile. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to his lover. "I know it can't be admitted into evidence or nothing, but her own words might go a fair way to helping prove your case."

"I'm also going to get the video from the part of the lab Horatio was in when she threatened him," Rick said. "Horatio shouldn't be pushing himself as hard as he is, but I can understand why he is. This vaporizor gun is a threat that needs to be found now."

"If anyone in Miami will be able to find it, it's Horatio Caine," Frank said. "It might take him another day, but he'll find it."  
***

Rick reflected on those words the following afternoon when he pulled up and saw a burning Hummer, three dead men, the monster gun they'd been searching for, crates of bullets near a plane, and Horatio sitting on the plane's stairs, looking tired. "Do I want to know?" Rick asked.

"He shot my Hummer twice," Horatio said. "Then, for some reason, felt he needed to gloat about how many bullets his gun could fire. I killed him before he finished his sentence. These two, I believe, were buying the gun and it was going to be moved out of Miami on the plane."

"Does Mac know you were almost killed again?"

"No, but I'll tell him," Horatio said. He handed over his gun. "You'll find that I killed all three of them, Rick."

"You'll get it back tomorrow," Rick said. "Anything else that needs to go into the report?"

"I want a new customs agent the next time we have to work with that agency," Horatio said. "They also need to keep a closer eye on who they choose to have contracts with."

Rick nodded. "I'll make it a point to add that to my report," he said. "Peregrine is being shut down."

"Good," Horatio said. "They are a threat that we do not need in this city. Do you need me for anything else?"

"I'll find you if I do."

"In that case, I'm going to get patrol to take me to the hospital and pick up Mac," Horatio said. "Luckily there's no lasting damage to him."

Rick couldn't help the thought that the person who damaged Mac Taylor wouldn't live a day.


	21. Chapter 21

"I smell dinner," Mac said as Horatio unlocked the door to the house.

"So do I," Horatio replied. "Ray?"

"Hey Uncle Horatio, Uncle Mac," Ray said, skidding into the hallway, "Eric and Ryan came over and said they wanted to cook dinner for you guys as a surprise and I didn't think you would mind."

Horatio smiled and rumpled Ray's hair. "I don't, Ray," he said. "Why don't we go see what they're coming up with?"

"I have to admit I'm relieved," Mac commented, following the others into the kitchen. "I don't feel up to cooking and I was worried that Horatio might strain himself if he tried anything complex tonight."

"That's sort of what we figured," Ryan said with a grin, "so we thought we'd surprise you guys. Hungry?"

"Starving," Mac said. "I don't like hospital food."

"Here you go, Uncle Mac," Ray said, holding out a bottle of water. "Uncle Horatio said you were hurt at work. Are you okay now?"

Mac smiled fondly. "Yep, my hard head cam in handy again," he said. He sat down at the table with a sigh. "I think I'm more tired from having to lie in that monstrosity they call a hospital bed than I am my injury."

"The case we've been working is also closed," Horatio said. "I tracked the gun to the airport and confiscated it. IAB took over and all we have left to do is file our reports tomorrow." He sat down next to his lover and took Mac's hand in his. "I'm relieved to know that the gun is off the streets."

"So am I," Eric said. He put plates down in front of Horatio and Mac. "If I never have to see anything like that again, I'll be happy. So, Mac, how's your visits to the schools been working out?"

"Good, actually," Mac said. "This looks delicious. I'm guessing, Eric, this is one of your mother's recipes?"

"Yeah, she taught me to make it when I was about Ray's age, actually," Eric grinned. "Momma's is still better, but I can manage it."

Ryan laughed. "I had Momma Delko's version the other day, and I maintain that Eric's is better, but he won't listen to me," he said. 

"Yeah, that's because I know what Momma would do to me if I suggested I was a better cook than her," Eric said. "The schools now, Wolfe. I'm curious to hear how this has been going."

"I'm actually working with the various private schools at the moment," Mac said, "having finished with the public schools last week. Everyone is really open to hearing what I have to say and, in a few places, have been implementing changes to their policies."

"The idea of weapons in school really scares me," Ray said. "I feel like I have to be watching myself so much that I don't have a fair chance to learn anything."

Horatio nodded. "Ray, I've been meaning to ask you, when you start seventh grade next year, would you like to transfer into a private school rather than continue on in the school you're currently in?"

"I don't know, are private schools safer?" Ray asked.

"They can be," Horatio replied. "If you're interested, I was going to start getting information from a few schools that I've worked with in the past and know the staff at. You wouldn't get any special treatment because you're my nephew, but the classes would be smaller and the teachers would have more time to work with you."

"I think I'd like that part," Ray said. "What about Mom though? How are we going to ask her?"

"We can't, at the moment, but you still have most of the current year to go," Horatio said. "Mac and I will figure out a way to get in touch with her."

"Okay, thank you," Ray said.

Eric looked over with a smile. "Seventh grade, huh, Ray? That's a big year for everyone."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Ray said. "Are classes going to be that much harder?"

"No, they won't be," Mac said. "Not if you pay attention this year and get good grades."

"That reminds me, I've got a report for you, Uncle Horatio," Ray said. "May I be excused to grab it, please? They need you to sign it so I can bring it back tomorrow."

"Go ahead," Horatio said with a fond smile.

"I don't know how you're managing, H," Ryan said. "I'd be out of energy by now."

Horatio sighed. "Ray is an exceptional child, and I'm very lucky with him," he said. "That was fast, Ray, what have you got for me?"

"My quarter report," Ray said. "They require all students to have it signed by a parent or guardian and brought back to homeroom."

"Fair enough, let's see what they have to say," Horatio said. He opened the folder and started reading through the report, noticing that there were papers and tests included. "Very nice, Ray." Horatio took out a pen and signed the report before handing it to Mac.

"Ray, care to share?" Eric asked.

Ray ducked his head. "I've got a four point so far," he said, flushing a little.

"Hey, that's great," Ryan said. "Way to go, Ray."

"Yeah, awesome work," Eric added.

"Thank you," Ray said with a shy smile.

Mac looked up from the reports. "Your homeroom teacher is asking about starting you on some prep work for a couple of advanced placement classes," he said. "Is that something you'd like to do, Ray?"

"Yes, Sir," Ray said.

"I'll go along tomorrow and talk to the teacher if you want me to, H," Mac said.

"That would be wonderful, Mac, thank you," Horatio said. "Ray, is that all right with you?"

"Yes, Sir," Ray grinned.


	22. Chapter 22

"It has been a trying couple of weeks," Eric commented, locking the apartment door behind them.

"Try a couple of months," Ryan replied with a groan. He'd flopped down on the sofa and had his eyes closed. "Actually, no, years. I don't think I can remember a time when it was calm before I started working for the lab."

Eric laughed and sat down next to Ryan. "You know we'd all be bored within a week if things slowed down," he said.

"Less damage to our family would be good though," Ryan said. He cracked an eye and looked over at Eric. "It seems like things are getting more dangerous rather than less, and I didn't think it could get any worse than when we were all so worried about the Mala Noche hit men."

"True, but then again, we know we have to be on the alert for things, and I've noticed that Horatio's stopped assigning solo cases," Eric said. "That's something he used to do, back in the day, even with the check and balance system we've always run with."

"A breather would be nice though," Ryan said. "Let Horatio heal completely and then go back to the way it usually is. What do you look so smug about?"

"I got a clean bill of health from the doctor today, Wolfe," Eric said. "I think you promised me something when that happened."

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" Ryan asked. He pushed up with a grin and reached out to cup Eric's cheek softly. "I won't insult you by asking if you're sure, but do you want to move back to the bedroom now? I don't think I'm going to be able to stop at one kiss."

"Thought we were taking things slowly," Eric replied. He leaned into the touch with a soft smile.

"We are, but I have a feeling there's going to be lots of touching involved and do you really want to have to worry about explaining stains out here to your mother?"

Eric laughed and pulled back. "Yeah, you have a good point there," he said. "Come on, let's go to bed and see what happens."

"Nervous?" Ryan asked, trailing a little behind as they went down the hallway.

"Yeah, a little, but I think it's because I've just been waiting for this for so long," Eric replied. "I mean, we haven't even kissed yet and with all the reading and research I've been doing, I'm curious about how things are going to feel, what it's going to be like when we're able to take it to the next level."

"Sounds about right," Ryan grinned. He snuck up behind Eric and pulled his over shirt off. "I love it when you wear one of these see-through ones with the tank top under it, you know."

Eric turned around and caught Ryan's hands. "Oh yeah, you like staring at me, huh?" he grinned. 

"Who doesn't?" Ryan asked. He let his own shirt drop and only managed to tangle them up. "You know, this might be easier if we lost our shirts without touching."

"Yeah, you have a point," Eric said. He managed to get his hands free and took a step back. "So we've both been thinking about this a lot, Ryan. What all do you want?"

"I think we should try everything we can before we decide on firm roles," Ryan replied. He added his belt to the pile of clothes on the floor along with his socks, but kept his jeans on. "I haven't really talked to Horatio or Mac about this, but I get the feeling that they just sort of end up with one of them on top most nights. I don't know if I want to be glued to either position."

"Just what I was thinking," Eric said. He stepped back in and leaned down a little. "We're still going slowly though."

Before Ryan could reply, Eric finished closing the distance between them and caught Ryan's mouth with his own. Ryan grabbed onto Eric's arms for balance and battled back the desire to just push Eric back onto the bed. He knew that Eric wasn't going to freak out on him, but he still wanted to go slowly because, well, Eric could be shocked enough to freak out and Ryan wanted to avoid that. He moaned softly when Eric's tongue stroked over his lips and opened. He let Eric lead, having had a few years since he'd kissed anyone and tried to follow when Eric finally pulled back.

"Wow," Eric whispered, resting his head on Ryan's shoulder. "If that's one kiss, we might start up a little faster than I was thinking."

Ryan grinned and wrapped his arms around Eric. "Just thinking the same thing," he murmured.


	23. Chapter 23

Horatio was talking with a patrol officer when there was a shout behind him. "Lieutenant Caine!"

"Mr. Lambert," Horatio said, with a nod to the officer. "What happened here?"

"Vanessa, one of our nannies, is dead," the man replied. "God, she's dead and my daughter found her."

One of the nannies, Horatio noted. There were two children and he wasn't sure how one family could need two nannies to watch two children, and he really didn't want to find out. The thought of letting a stranger raise Ray made him cold. "Is your daughter physically okay?" Horatio asked. "Do we need to have someone look at her?"

"No, she's not hurt, just really confused and upset," Lambert replied. "Vanessa is, was, her favorite and she doesn't understand why Vanessa won't wake up and play with her again."

"Okay, the offer stands," Horatio said. "What else can you tell me?" He nodded to Ryan and Eric as the pair made their way into the house. "Upstairs please, Mr. Wolfe. Eric, join Calleigh downstairs for reference sample collection please."

"Yeah, you got it, H."

"Reference samples?" Lambert asked.

"You were having a party, weren't you?" Horatio said. He looked towards the house. "It's possible that one of your guests could have killed Vanessa and we want to make sure we can contact them again."

"My friends wouldn't do something like this."

"Let's make sure they didn't, okay?"  
***

While Horatio was at work, Mac went to school with Ray to meet with the counselor and homeroom teacher to talk about Ray's workload and the possibilities for advanced placement when Ray was a little older. "Nervous, Ray?" Mac asked when they were sitting in the office waiting for the homeroom teacher to join them.

"A little," Ray replied with a smile.

"Mr. Taylor, I have to say that this is unusual," Wilson, the counselor said.

"How so, Mr. Wilson?" Mac asked.

"We have Horatio Caine listed as Ray's guardian and, while you're here in the file, there's no listing of exactly who you are."

Mac grinned. "Horatio and I have been in a committed relationship for the past five years," he said. "Ray is as much my nephew as he is Horatio's. Right, Ray?"

"Yes, Sir," Ray grinned. "Hi Mr. Phillips."

"Good morning, Ray," the homeroom teacher said, "is this one of your uncles?"

"Yes, Sir, this is Mac Taylor. Uncle Horatio wanted to be here, but he had an early call to work," Ray said. "But he said he'll stop by when he has a chance."

"Hopefully it's nothing too serious," Phillips said. "All right then, Mr. Taylor, I noticed that you signed the take-home packet as well, and I was really happy to see that Ray was comfortable showing both you and Lieutenant Caine. You saw my note I take it?"

"I did, what classes are you thinking about prep work for and how would this work?" Mac asked. "Horatio and I are thinking about private school for Ray next year to try and get smaller class sizes."

"The large class is becoming a problem everywhere with the schools cutting teachers and combining classes," Phillips said. "I think private school would be a good move for Ray. I have a couple that my children attend and I'm really happy with. I could send the information home with Ray?"

Mac smiled. "That would be fine, thank you."

"Now, as to classes, it would be math and science," Phillips said. "I've noticed that while Ray is still in the top of his classes for English and History, it seems like he struggles a little to stay there while he breezes through math and science."

"They make more sense to me," Ray admitted.

"That's not a surprise, Ray, give your parents and family," Mac said. "You do realize that if you start this prep work for both math and science then you'll have less time to work on your other classes and you'll have to be sure to get everything done."

"Yes, Sir," Ray said.

Phillips nodded. "Ray makes full use of his study period. I've got good reports from the classroom monitor," he said. "I don't think you have to worry about his study habits. We'd work with Ray's math and science teacher to get more advanced lessons on the information they're covering in classes to start with, and then branch off from there next term. That way, if it proves to be too much for Ray right now, you can always try again later."

"That sounds reasonable," Mac said. "Horatio and I decided that we're going to leave the choice up to Ray and support him no matter what it is he wants to do. He's old enough to make the decision for himself."

"I want to do it," Ray said.

"All right," Phillips said. "Mr. Wilson will get the paperwork taken care of and, as Ray's homeroom teacher, I'll monitor him for the rest of the term." He glanced up at the clock. "Ray, time for first period."

Ray grabbed his bag. "See you tonight, Uncle Mac," he said. "Bye Mr. Wilson, Mr. Phillips."

"He's a good kid," Phillips said. "Normally I'm not this involved with my students academic careers, but he's a smart kid and needed someone to speak up on it."

"We appreciate it," Mac said. "Horatio and I are still trying to work through all the paperwork that was left behind to make sense of what's been done for Ray and what hasn't. Any help we can get is wonderful. Thank you both for meeting with us today."

Wilson smiled. "It's just so nice to see adults interested in their child's schooling," he said. "We'll have things ready for Ray by tomorrow. I can also get copies of his records for last year if you want."

"That would be helpful," Mac said. "Thank you."


	24. Chapter 24

Horatio looked at the couple in front of him and really wanted to smack them both. They had made the decision to turn the raising of their two children over to others, and then objected when the kids became closer to the nannies than they were to their parents. He wondered, briefly, if the Lamberts had only had children because it was a trend in their circle of friends.

"The camera in the office wasn't there to watch the nannies, was it, Mrs. Lambert," he said. "We saw the video file on your computer. You put the camera there to watch your husband."

"You mean the video of my husband and Vanessa in the bathroom?" Kate Lambert asked. "I'm not stupid, Lieutenant."

"You were watching me?" Lambert asked. "It wasn't like that at all. Vanessa needed to talk with me about Craig. God, Katie, Jonah's gay."

Horatio only just held back a wince. "Excuse me," he said loudly. "Excuse me, but who is Craig?"

"He was a nanny," Lambert said. "Vanessa told me that she overheard Jonah tell Craig that he loved him. I wasn't having it, not in my house, so I fired Craig and got a restraining order against him."

"And you're only just mentioning this now?" Horatio asked. "We're going to need to talk with Jonah, Mr. Lambert."

"You're not talking to my son alone, Lieutenant Caine."

"Mr. Lambert, that sentence had better not end with the words because you are gay," Horatio said softly. "Because it they are, then you are going to be in some serious trouble."

He knew he shouldn't enjoy watching the man try and back-pedal, but Horatio was getting tired of the lies from the family. "We'll be in touch," he finally said, heading out the door.  
***

"Mr. Wolfe."

"Hey H, you okay?"

"I think that Mr. Lambert is more than a little homophobic and it turns out that it's possible his son might be gay," Horatio said. "It also turns out that they fired a male nanny named Craig Abbott. Take Frank and track him down, will you?"

"Sure, H. What are you going to be doing?"

Horatio smiled. "I am going to talk with Jonah Lambert," he said.  
***

"My parents don't want me here," Jonah said. "What's going on?"

"Tell me about Craig Abbott," Horatio said, sitting down across from Jonah.

"Are you kidding, that again?" Jonah demanded. "God, Vanessa blew everything out of context when she ratted to my dad. Craig's like an older brother for me. I'm not gay."

Horatio nodded. "I believe you," he said.

"You do?"

"Jonah, you're old enough to know your sexual orientation," Horatio said. "If you tell me you're not gay, then I believe you. But, if you're denying something your father has forced on you, then I want you to know that you don't have to hide who you are. About anything, okay?"

"Lieutenant, I saw the news reports. About what happened to you, I mean. You're gay, right?" Jonah asked.

"I am," Horatio said. "My partner and I have been together for five years now. When the information was made available to my co-workers at the department, not all of them took it well, but we're working on solving that problem as best we can."

"Sorry," Jonah said. "That must suck, not knowing if you can trust people or not. Anyway, I meant it about Craig, he really is like a big brother to me and I really miss him. My dad just totally freaked out and now I can't do anything anymore. No football, baseball or anything fun. He's making me come home directly after school and I can't even see my friends anymore."

"Jonah, parents will often overreact to information they see as a threat to their children," Horatio said. "You're still legally a minor and your father would worry that Craig, or another adult, could take advantage of you. However, limiting your contact with friends and in sports does seem like overreaction and it's possible you can ask someone to talk with him about it."

"He won't listen to anyone," Jonah said, slumping back in his chair. "Lieutenant, Craig was there the day of the party. I know he wasn't supposed to be, but he's been helping me with History and I had a huge tests coming up. It's the one subject I struggle in and he explains it in a way that I can understand. He's not going to get in trouble, is he?"

"Well, Jonah, he wasn't supposed to be near your house, but I think I can take care of things for you. How does that sound?"

"Really?"

Horatio smiled. "I'll try, son. I'll try."


	25. Chapter 25

"Lieutenant Caine?"

"Mr. Abbott," Horatio said. "Come walk with me, please."

The younger man fell in step with Horatio and looked over. "I'm sorry about what happened to Vanessa, but I didn't kill her," he said. "I know how it looks, she got me fired and, with the restraining order against me, I've been having trouble finding work, but I'm just worried about Jonah. His father is blowing everything out of proportion and it's only going to hurt the kid."

"It is, you're right about that," Horatio said. "As to Vanessa, we found her killer and he is in custody, so I know you're telling me the truth there as well. I wanted to talk to you about the restraining order."

"Jonah told me he told you I was there," Craig said. "Are you going to arrest me?"

Horatio stopped and looked out over the parking lot. "I should, but you know what, I'm not," he said. "No one but Jonah knows you were at the house and, as long as you don't violate the order again, you'll be fine."

"It says I'm not supposed to be within 100 yards of the house," Craig said. "I know I'm an adult and I shouldn't be saying things like this, but it's not fair. Jonah's like my brother and he needs a positive male influence in his life. You've met his parents, do you really think they're going to teach him the right things?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, Craig, but I took a look at the exact wording of the restraining order and it says that you cannot physically go within one hundred yards of the Lambert home," Horatio said. "It doesn't say anything about skype, texting or meeting Jonah at the library. I believe you're a good man who was placed in an unfair situation and are trying to help a child who needs you. However, should you prove me wrong, know that I will arrest you. Okay?"

Craig grinned. "Thanks, Lieutenant," he said. "You won't have anything to worry about. Jonah and I are close, but we're brothers. I just want to make sure he has someone he can depend on every day, you know?"

"I do," Horatio said. "So be that person for him, Craig. You've already shown how much you're willing to risk to help him. Now show him how you can do things legally."

"I will." Craig shook Horatio's hand. "I guess the rumors I heard about you are true, Lieutenant Caine. Thanks again."

Horatio shook his head as he watched the younger man leave. There were a lot of rumors about him in Miami and most of them were true. He was just glad that Craig, at least, had heard the positive ones.  
***

"So, I hear you helped someone bypass the law today," Mac said later that night when he and Horatio were lying out on the back deck together.

"I did," Horatio said with a smile. "Craig Abbott is a good man, Mac, one who got a bad hand dealt to him and he needed a push back in the right direction."

"Do you think that he'll keep helping Jonah?"

"You know what, I do, because I saw something in both their eyes when they were talking about the other," Horatio said. "They have formed a small family unit, Mac, and they do love each other. It's just not the sort of love that Jonah's father fears."

Mac looked over. "I also hear that Lambert tried to stop you talking to his son because of our relationship."

"He did." Horatio kissed Mac's nose. "Watching him try and deny that was what he meant was more entertaining than it should have been. Ray?"

"Hey Uncle Horatio, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Rick is on the phone," Ray said, holding out the cordless phone Horatio kept for emergencies.

"It's fine, Ray, don't ever worry about joining us," Horatio said. He took the phone and moved towards Mac so Ray could sit down with them. "Rick?"

"Horatio, I just heard from my contacts down in South America," Rick said. "Yelina's back in one of the cities and talking to men with known Mala Noche connections."

"Is she?" Horatio asked with a smile. "I think, Rick, that it's time we ended this threat once and for all. What do you think?"

"Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me," Rick replied. "I'll take care of it if you want me to."

"Thank you," Horatio said. "I'll see you at the lab tomorrow." He turned off the phone and sighed. "Mala Noche."

"Again?" Mac asked, blood running cold.

Horatio nodded. "Ray, we're going to have to make some changes to the way we've been living for a while, okay?"

"You're worried they might hurt me to get to you, aren't you?"

"I worry about everyone in our family when the Mala Noche show up," Horatio said. "We have enough warning that we can take care of this, but I want the two of you to be safe, okay?"

"We will be," Mac said. "Ray, I'll see about coming to be a guard at your school for a while. That way we can keep everyone safe. Think the department would loan me some gear, H?"

"They will," Horatio said. "I refuse to let this become a war again. This time, we stop them before they strike."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll pick this up in the next section for the story. I'm not just ending it here. I have three seasons of shows plus some other random surprises for everyone. Thanks so much for sticking with me on this one.


End file.
